Hearts and Promises
by Alucard27
Summary: When Piper was at the lowest point in her life, a person from her past comes to save her. Unfortunately this was just the beginning of things to come. Everyone will be tested and with the Source and the Elders involved not everyone will survive.
1. To the rescue

A/N : My story takes place towards the end of Hell Hath No Fury but with a couple of changes. I'm putting the story between Brain Drain and Black as Cole from season 4 .

Summary: Because Piper didn't deal with her issues surrounding Prue's death early on, the resentment and anger she had continued to build up. As a result she became more aggressive hunting down demons in her free time as an outlet for her frustration, and spending less time with her family. Her relationship with Paige progressed slowly but Piper finally did acknowledge her as her sister and treated her as such.

* * *

They brought Piper to the mausoleum to make her confront the source of her pain, Prue. They tried to reason with here and talk her down but she just ignored them, the pain and anger of losing all the important people in her life had consumed her. She had become a danger to herself and others they feared that if she couldn't be saved, they may have to do the unthinkable.

She had become more proactive in her demon hunting since Prue's death and the Source trying to trick her into giving up their powers just pushed her over the edge. She become too obsessed and reckless and as a result her relationship with her sisters was strained and her marriage with Leo seemed to be barely holding together. Its no wonder she became a fury and now they were trying their best to turn her back to normal.

Piper ran towards them about to attack when a wave of energy knocks her down and she skids on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Paige ask

They all turn around to see who or what had did that. Phoebe was shocked to see who it was because there was no way it could be "HIM". He was a very attractive black man, close to 6 ft very well built , a small goatee, and piercing brown eyes that seemed to shine in the light.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cole ask sternly

Cole, Paige, and Leo or on the defensive ready to attack if he made any sudden moves. The mysterious man takes a few steps forward then Cole forms an energy ball in his right hand.

"Take another step and I will kill you!" Cole shouts

The man keeps walking forward showing no fear at all in his face only determination. Cole throws his energy ball at him but the man simply swats it away likes its nothing. This infuriated Cole who forms another one when Phoebe jumps in between them putting up both hands to the group not to attack him.

"No you guys stop!" Phoebe shouts

"But why Phoebe, he just attacked Piper?" Paige ask

"Just trust me ok." Phoebe says

She turns around towards the man and stares into his eyes searching for a sign that' it's really him.

"Is it really you....?" she ask innocently

He looks at her very intensely for a few seconds and then gives a very big smile.

"My how you've grown little sister." he says happily

She starts to go weak in the knees and tears while giving him a big hug.

"I've missed you so much big brother." Phoebe says

"I've missed you too Pheebs." he says

Everyone is shocked about what just happened.

"Did they just call each other brother and sister?" Cole ask as he puts out his energy ball.

"Yeah they did, what the hell is going on Leo?" Paige ask

"I'm just as lost as you are." Leo says

Both of them let go of each other knowing now is not the time for celebrating just yet.

"It's ok you can trust him, I promise to explain everything later." Phoebe says

Piper had been watching them the whole time, confused about what had knocked her on her ass and who this new person was. She gets up and starts to run towards him to attack when she suddenly stops. She examines him for a while because he looks so familiar but there's no way it could be him, he died a long time ago.

"Yes Piper its me... not an illusion or a ghost just flesh and blood like you." says the stranger

"I know what you're going through and how you feel, I was the same way when my parents died remember? You were the one that healed me and helped me get through it." he says

He takes a few steps toward her it startles her and she scratches the left side of his face leaving claw marks on it but he doesn't flinch.

"Its ok to be angry with her and hate her because she left you." Its not your fault for her dying so stop blaming yourself or it will eat you up inside." he says

She attacks him again, punches him in the face, claws his chest, and kicks him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. All the while she is crying with streams of tears running down her face, it seems he has reached her. Everyone is shocked at how brutal Piper is being towards him, they rush to his side to help but he puts hand up to stop them. He knows that she needs to get all her anger and hatred out; even if it means he has to be her punching bag.

He stumbles to his feet holding his chest with his left hand.

"Before long the pain and anguish will consume and take you over then there will be nothing left of the sweet girl I used to know." he says

She just stands there with anger on her face but tears in her eyes.

"You still have family that loves and needs you, don't forsake them and yourself. So please sweetie just let it all go." he says

Piper turns and punches Prue's plaque breaking it then falling to her knees still crying.

"You were the strong one, you said you'd always be there for us......why did you have to die? " she says with tears in her eyes

The outward appearance of the fury fades and Piper returns to normal, he walks over and kneels in front of her.

"We'll get through this together sweetie, I promise." he says

He helps her to her feet and stares into her luscious brown eyes wanting to get lost in them as he used to, she hugs him tightly as if he might disappear is she doesn't. He wraps his arms around her just as tightly, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to hold her. They stood there for what seemed like hours like they were the only ones that existed in the universe. Phoebe decides to snap them out of their trance as this was an awkward moment for everyone else.

"Sorry about that, we should get you home." he says

They let go of each other somewhat embarrassed, Leo walks over towards them and the stranger steps aside and backs up away from them to give them some room.

"Lets go home honey." Leo says while embracing her she simply nods

The man turns to leave when Phoebe stops him

"Wait, aren't you coming too? Id love to hear how you've been and I know Piper would too?" Phoebe ask

He stands there almost afraid to turn around and answer her, he knew coming back here would be tough but he had to do it. He simply stands there and answers her.

"Ye...yeah sure of course." he says

She simply smiles at him then they all teleport to the manor.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the story so far be sure to tell me what you think. Be gentle it's my first time.


	2. Unwarm Welcome

Leo orbs upstairs with Piper while everyone else ends up in the hallway.

"I hope she will be all right this has all been rough on her." Paige says

"She will be in time, she has us to help her through it." Phoebe says

"You're right Pheebs, she's always been a strong person even when she didn't think she was." the man says

Cole still staring at him intensely ever since he first appeared, the man just simply stares back at him which pisses Cole off more.

"So what's your story pal?" Cole ask harshly

"Yeah dude what are you up to?" Paige ask

"Will you two stop it, He's an old family friend." Phoebe says

"I think I'm a little more than that." he says smiling

"So true. You look pretty banged up , do you want Leo to heal you?" Phoebe ask

"Phoebe, he's a demon Leo can't heal him." Paige protest

"Such negativity, do you always assume someone is a evil demon because they have powers?" he says

"Demonic powers yes, and until they prove me wrong otherwise." Paige says crossing her arms

"How do you put up with her Cole? " he says while looking at him

"Look sweet-cakes , not all demons are evil and some that are do change." he says still looking at Cole

Paige just looks at him pissed off at his smart ass reply

"Thanks for the concern Phoebe but I'll be ok." he says

Right then he starts to heal himself, all of his cuts and bruises disappear.

"This was my favorite shirt, oh well not like I can't buy a new one." he says

They look at him stunned.

"You...you healed yourself, how's that possible?" Paige asked confused

"You'll learn that I'm full of surprises." he says smiling

"You always were." Phoebe says

Leo comes down the stairs noticing the tension in the room

"Am I interrupting something?" Leo ask

"No everythings fine just getting to know each other a little better. How is Piper doing?" Phoebe ask

"She is resting, it's been a rough day for her but I think she will be ok in time." Leo says

He turns towards the man

"Thank you for helping her, If you hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened." Leo says

"No problem, I could sense how much pain she was in, my guess is that it's been building up since Prue died." "It was so overwhelming I was afraid she might not be able to overcome it alone." he says

"You could sense her and her emotions?" Paige ask

"Yeah we've always had a very strong bond to one another." "I thought it had been severed but I'm glad I was wrong." he says

"So I remember, especially when you two were together." Phoebe says

"They don't need to know all that besides thats another lifetime." he says

Everyone just looks at them confused.

"So what are you witch, demon, or other? "Paige ask

"Yes." he says a big smile on his face

Cole starts to laugh which irritates Paige, He realizes that he might have had the wrong impression of this guy. If Phoebe trusted him that much he should at least give him a chance. Paige just looked at Cole annoyed.

"It's not funny Cole and that's not an answer mister smooth." she says angrily

"Look its been a long day and everyone is tired so lets pick this up tomorrow morning around 8, then you can continue grilling me ok?" he says

Paige just nods disappointed but realizing he was right.

"Alright everyone I'll see you in the morning and take care of Piper." he says

He hugs Phoebe and then shimmers out. Phoebe heads into the living room and falls on the couch and sighs.

"What a day. I need a shower and lots of sleep." Phoebe says

Paige steps in front of her and with her arms crossed and staring at her intensely.

"Alright Pheebs spill it who exactly was that guy, how do you know him, and what is up with you two calling each other brother and sister? "Paige ask

"Do we really have to do this now, I'm kind of tired?" ask Phoebe

"YES WE DO!!" Paige shouts

"Ok, ok you don't have to be so demanding, get comfortable its a long story." Phoebe says

Leo still standing in the hall turns to head back upstairs

"Aren't you gonna stay and hear about the mystery man?" Paige ask

"You can fill me in later, I wanna be there when Piper wakes up." Leo says

"Ok then goodnight." Paige says

He heads up stairs concerned about today's events. The truth was he knew all about him and his past with the girls but didn't understand how he could be here let alone still alive. Hopefully the Elders would have a clue as to how it was possible but that would have to wait, tonight he wasn't going to leave Piper alone.


	3. Getting To Know Him

A/N: So that no one gets too confused the Chris in my story is not Piper and Leos' son.

Mine is a totally different person altogether. On with the story.

* * *

Cole sits next to Phoebe and Paige sits across from them.

"His name is Chris and he is...was Piper's boyfriend from high school to about 7 years ago." Phoebe says

Cole and Paige just looked at her shocked.

"Wha... no way, the both of them?" Paige says surprised

"Why are you so surprised, is it because he's black?" Phoebe ask

"No, no of course not I'm not like that!!!" "It's just that he's so hot and seems like a bad boy, he seems more your type than hers." Paige says

"Did you just call the guy you've been giving such a hard time to hot, you must really like him?" Cole says teasingly

"No it's not like that but I would have to be blind not to notice." Paige says blushing

Phoebe just sits there laughing to herself

"He didn't always look so "dangerous" as you put it, he's changed his look but is still just as nice and sweet as he was back then." Phoebe says

"He and Piper were so much in love it got sickening sometimes ( laughing a little) but we all loved him and treated him like family." "His parents died when he was 14, they were on vacation when their hotel caught on fire he made it out somehow but his parents didn't." Phoebe says

"Thats just horrible, did he have any other family to take him in?" Paige ask worried

"I'm afraid not both his parents were the last ones left in their families." Phoebe says sadly

Paige remembered how alone she felt when her stepparents died, all alone with no one to help her along the way and no real family to confide in. Until she meet her sisters, she got the sisterly love and understanding she had been longing for. Despite it all she still blames herself for her parents deaths, so racked with guilt that she sometimes cries herself to sleep.

For Cole he barely even remembers his parents, his mother killing his father and then handing him over to Raynor to train like he was a piece of meat. From the little bit he does remember, they truly did love him even though it was brief.

"Are you two ok, you look so depressed now?" Phoebe ask

"We're fine go on and finish." Cole says

"The only true friend he had for a while was his dog a Siberian Husky named Jack." "Friends of his parents took him in and he stayed with them until he got his own place when he turned 17." she says

"Piper helped him come to terms with his parents death, shortly after that they became good friends and then started dating." "She was really shy and somewhat geeky at the time while he was the cute, nice guy that everyone liked and girls went crazy for."

"He sounds a lot like me, charming and irresistible." Cole says smiling

"Someone is awfully full of themselves." Paige says

"Just stating the facts Paige, that's all." he says with a big smile on his face.

"I'd swear you two were related." Phoebe says with a slight grin."

"As if." Paige says Cole gives a stern look while Paige sticks her tongue out at him "Kids" Phoebe thinks to herself while shaking her head in disapproval.

"Anyways, he would always walk her home and they would do homework together." "We would include him in a lot of family activities and holiday so he wouldn't feel left out." "He used to be terrified of Grams because she would always tease him and give a hard time, but she really did love him like a grandson." "I think he realized that and became more comfortable around her."

"Prue liked him because he was he was always a gentleman and very mature for his age, plus he treated Piper right which scored big points with her." "Me being the young teenager used to flirt with him constantly which upset Piper a lot, so one day he took he aside and we talked." "He said that I was a sweet and beautiful girl and if things were different , he would be happy to go out with me but all the flirting was hurting Piper and he hated to see her so upset." "It was when I saw the intense yet soft look on his face I realized that I was in the wrong and decided to stop, he simply said thank you like he could tell what I was thinking."

"He gave me a big hug and told me how wonderful I was and that I would meet my prince charming someday and live happily ever after." she looks at Cole and squeezes his hand tightly, he simply smiles back. "Since that day we have treated each other as brother and sister." "Piper used to think that he would leave her for someone more prettier and popular but he assured her that she was all we cared about and ever wanted."

"He sounds almost perfect." Paige says

"He was pretty close to it, which was why everyone liked him." Phoebe says

"If things were so good, what happened to break to them up ?" Cole ask

Phoebe sighs deeply "Something horrible." she says


	4. Unhappy Walk Down Memory Lane Pt 1

It all started in '95 Piper had started working at the bank as a teller and Chris was working at a small visual effects company."

Prue is sitting in the living room talking on the phone when she hears the front door slam and sees Piper head up stairs. "Can I call you back.. ok thanks." Prue heads up stairs after Piper, she knows that she's been having a rough time the past few months and the way she looked when she came in seemed to be getting worse.

"Hey Piper it's me can I come in?"

"Yeah sure if you want." Piper says Prue opens the door and sees Piper spread out on her bed just looking at the ceiling.

"Looks like someone had a rough day." Prue says

"They've all have been lately and it doesn't seem to be getting better." Piper says

"You're just depressed because you haven't seen Chris in almost 2 weeks right?" Prue ask

"Duh." I mean its been like this for the past 2 months, I rarely see or hear from him for days on end and when I do see him he seems preoccupied with something else." "When I ask him what's wrong he simply says its nothing but I know he's lying, god why are men so stubborn?" Piper ask

'I'm sure he's just busy at work, it was the same last year when he was doing special effects for that big movie that came out a few months ago um.. Mortal Kombat remember?" He's probably busy working on another one right now." Prue says

"I don't know Prue, it seems like it's more than that like something bad is going to happen."

"You worry too much." "I'd be careful it tends to cause wrinkles." Prue says smiling

"You're the older one so you should be the one worried." Piper says

"Yeah, yeah I'll be down stairs if you still wanna talk later." "Why don't you take a nice relaxing bath and call him, he should be home by then." Prue says

"I think I will, thanks for cheering me up." Piper says smiling

"Thats what big sisters are for." Prue says as she closes the door behind her.

Piper took a nice long bath, put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt then sits on her bed. She took a deep breath, pick up her phone and dialed Chris' number. "Come on please pick up for once." she says to herself pleading. The phone keeps ringing until the answering machine clicks on.

"Hi this is Christopher Marsden sorry I'm not able to take your call but please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you, have a nice day."

"This is Piper, your girlfriend!" "I wish you would call me back I miss you so much and want to see you." "Why won't you just talk to me about what's going on I know it's more than just work, I'm sure we can figure things out together." "I hope to hear from you soon I love you so very much, bye."

She just sat there crying feeling angry and upset about the way he was acting being so secretive and acting strange for the past 2 months . Prue came up to check on her and heard her crying.

"Piper sweetie is everything ok? she asked." When she didn't answer she opened the door and walked in. Piper was sitting on the side of her bed crying, Prue quickly went over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh sweetie it'll be ok, did he say something to upset you? " she ask

"He wasn't even there or maybe just avoiding me, lets face it he doesn't want me anymore." "I've seen the women he works with always flirting with him, they're gorgeous and very curvy. While me... I'm ... I'm just plain jane." Piper says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Piper, you are anything but plain." "You are a beautiful woman with plenty of curves of your own, he doesn't even give those other women a second glance he loves you and no one else." "He wouldn't have stayed with you so long if he didn't love you. Now stop with all the negative talk, that man would go to hell and back for you." Prue says intensely

Piper stops crying and turns to look at her sister, realizing that she was right as usual.

"You're right, I'm just so frustrated." "He might be acting this way because I've dropping hints about us getting married." Piper says

Prue looks at her shocked.

"Now it all makes sense, most guys freak out about marriage." "The whole deep commitment of being with someone forever can be a bit too much for most guys to handle." she says

"I know but I didn't think that he would be that bothered by it." Piper says

"Honey, he's a guy they all tend to react that way when it comes to marriage." Prue says They both start to giggle.

"I guess you're right, I'm just overreacting yet again." Piper says

"How about we have a girls night just the 4 of us, if we can wrangle Phoebe that is. what do you say? " Prue ask

'Sure sounds great a night of not worrying about men is just what I need. But didn't you have a date with Robert tonight? " Piper ask

"Yeah I did but he'll understand so don't you worry." "If Chris doesn't call you back tonight then we'll go see him tomorrow." "Then find out what's going on with him even if we have to tie him up and torture him." Prue says with a devilish grin

"It's a deal but knowing him he'll probably enjoy it too much." Piper says with a big smile

"Piper!" "I didn't realize you two were so kinky." Prue says surprised

"Trust me theres a lot about our sex life that would make even you blush bright red." Piper says happily

After a night of movie watching and pizza eating, Piper felt a lot better and tomorrow she would confront him and find out what was wrong.

About 2 in the morning her phone rings, she ignores it at first but then answers it half asleep

"Hello." she says sleepily

"Hi Piper." he says

She immediately jolts awake. Chris!!! she says excited "Is it really you, Ive missed you so much?!" Piper says tearing up

"Yeah baby its me have you been ok? " he ask

She sniffles and wipes a way the tears . "Sad and depressed without you here but just hearing your voice makes me so happy." she says

"I'm so sorry about putting you through all of this, you must hate me." he says apologetically

"No just really more like upset ,pissed, and lonely." she says

"Oh as long as you don't hate me I can live with that." "How's everyone else doing?" he ask

"Well Prue's the same, she does miss your discussions and debates on art and world events." she says

He scoffs "More like heated arguments , I swear that woman always has to be right". "Thats why I let her win them on occasion its safer that way for me." he says

Piper just laughs "Oh course you do honey, you're much smarter than you look besides you wouldn't have her any other way."

"Grams' is ok." "We were talking about you the other day, she misses you coming over and helping out around the house." "I think you've spoiled her too much but she does enjoy having a man around the house." she says

"Perhaps I do spoil you all a lot but I enjoy doing it". "And Phoebe?" he ask

"Well.... she's taking it as hard as I am." "Since you aren't around that much she's been acting out more than usual, I think its her way of coping." "Some days she'll be down right disrespectful then all sweet and normal the rest of the time, like day and night she is." Piper says

"I guess me being away effected you all more than I had realized I'm sorry." "I plan on making it up to all of you." "Look I know its late but I need to see in person there are some things that I really need to tell you." he says

"Sure babe no problem." she says

"It's just that I've been changing a lot over the past year but it didn't really get intense until 2 months ago and it scared me." "Which is why I haven't been around as much, I was afraid that I might hurt you and I couldn't live with myself if I did." he says sounding worried and nervous

"Honey you're starting to scare me a little, but no matter how much you have changed I will always love and accept you no matter what." she says

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that." he says smiling

She could tell that he was smiling. They've always had special connection between them since they first meet.

" I just wish you would have came to me sooner and told me instead of suffering alone, we're supposed to be honest with each other." she says with a little bit of anger in her voice "Oh and yes you are going to make it up to me all night long if you have too." she says with a devilish grin on her face.

He knew exactly what she meant and he was more than happy to do so.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower since I'm covered in.... well you don't need to know and then I'll head over there." he says

"I wish you had called earlier when I didn't look like such a mess'. she says

"Please you've never looked bad,ever. Plus I've seen you in the morning so I know." he says laughing

"I should be there in half an hour." he says

"Ok then I'll see you..." she says before getting cut off

"Wait theres something else." "I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and soul and that nothing...I mean nothing will ever keep us apart ever." "I want to be with you forever." he says with such strong compassion and assertiveness she's never heard from him before.

"Thats the sweetest thing you've ever said to me with such fire and confidence its really turning me on. Wait are you saying what I think you're saying? "she ask excited

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see." he says with a big smile on his face

"Fine you big meanie now hurry up and get here." she says

"Alright babe, I love you." he says

"I love you too." she says then they both hang up.

"Oh my god I can't actually believe he's gonna ask me to marry him, guess I just had to wait and be patient with him." "I can't see myself with anyone but him he truly is my soul mate." she says

She brushes her hair, washes her face and then heads down stairs to the living room to wait for him. 20 minutes go by and he hasn't shown up yet, no big deal. 45 minutes he's still not there. "Maybe he is just running late, he tends to take long showers." she says An hour 15 minutes goes by so she decides to call him, no answer. "He must be on his way." "I love the man but he takes longer to get ready than I do." she says She heads back to the living room and lays on the couch anxiously waiting when she starts to nod off until she completely falls asleep.

"Piper, Piper wake up." a voice says

"Huh." she says rubbing her eyes half asleep.

"Did you sleep down here all night? " Grams ask

"All night!!!! Is he here? " she sits up quickly

"Who dear?" she ask

"Chris...he was supposed to come over last night so we could talk." Piper says

"Sorry honey but he isn't here." Grams says

Piper was really worried now, it wasn't like him to not show up without calling. "I...I have to find him, I think something bad has happened I can feel it in my heart!!!!" she says

"Calm down, we'll go see him just let me leave a note for the girls." she says

"Thanks Grams you're the best." Piper says

While driving. "How is my favorite grandson ? " Grams ask

"Sounding like his old self for a change, it felt good just to hear him sound so happy again." "I hope he's at least eating right, knowing him he'd live off of take out and ramen noodles if he could." Piper says and they both start laughing loudly.

"Definitely , its good he has you to cook for him. Speaking of which why don't we cook him a big meal tonight and then later you two can "catch up" so to speak." Grams says

"I'd appreciate that a lot thanks." Piper says

As they pull up to Chris' house there was a large crowd gathered in the front with police cars and ambulance. Piper became more terrified than she had ever been in her life and without even thinking she jumped out of the car and towards the house. "Piper wait!" Grams shouted Piper had to make sure that it wasn't him, but every step she took was harder then the last.

"Move out of the way!" she says her voice sounding stressed and scared as she made her way to the front of the unruly crowd. "Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him." she thought to herself but deep down she feared the worse.

When she finally made it to the police tape she stood there in horror, it was him. His drivers side door was open, from where she was his seat was covered in blood the ground and side of his car was smeared with it too. Further in the drive way laying motionless was Jack his dog. She knew that he would never leave Chris' side no matter what. That's when it hit her hard he really was dead. "No it can't be!" she says sadly She drops to her knees and stars crying uncontrollably.

Everyone around her just stared and ask what was wrong. When Grams finally got to her and saw her on the ground crying her own heart ached for her granddaughter. She kneels down and wrapped her arms around her and just held her. She knew what Piper had feared the most was true, he was dead.

"Ma'am what's wrong with this young lady? "ask the officer

"This is her boyfriends house and that's his car." she says

"I see. I'm Detective Michael Graves SFPD." "I know this is a tough time but would you mind coming down to the station and giving us a statement." he asked

"Yes of course." Grams says

"Alright then if you'll just follow me I will drive you there." Det. Graves says

"Come Piper lets go." she says while helping her up and walking her to the detectives car. At this point Piper had stopped crying but was still shaking in Grams' arms.

As they were walking the detective looked back at her, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He had seen the same look hundreds of times on peoples faces through the years , the look of total loss and defeatism.


	5. Unhappy Walk Down Memory Lane Pt 2

When the front door opened Prue and Phoebe ran to see what was going on.

"Where have you two been, what was the emergency is everything all right? " Prue asked concerned

Neither one said anything at first, they were still trying to deal with the realization of what happened. Phoebe focused on Piper and saw how sad she was.

"Have you been crying?" Phoebe ask but Piper just looked at the floor.

"Girls we need to talk lets go have a seat." said Grams but Phoebe didn't move, instead she grabbed Piper by both shoulders and shook her.

"Come on Piper talk to me, I've never seen you look or act this way before."

"I have...when mom died." Prue said sadly

"Oh my god is that it who was it?" she asked worried

Piper looked into Phoebe's eyes and started to cry and that's when she knew it was Chris. Right then Piper ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Phoebe just stood there shocked and in disbelief.

"There's no way it can't be true?" she said shaking

"Come lets go have a seat." Grams said

They go into the living room and sit.

Grams takes a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this but Chris...... was killed last night." she said They both just sat there in disbelief.

"What do you mean he's dead, why would you say something so horrible like that!!" Prue shouts

"It's hard to accept but its true. We need to pull together now more than ever and support each other, especially for Piper. She is so devastated right now and we have to assure her it's going to be ok." Grams says sadly

"How can you say that, its never going to be ok!! " shouts Phoebe "He means everything to this family, mainly Piper, he was the best thing to happen to us in a long time." "Always smiling and happy, when things went wrong he would always stay positive and find the good in the situation!" "He is completely selfless and always put other people first so I won't believe that he's dead!" (with tears in her eyes) Please tell me he's not dead. she says sadly

Prue hugs her tightly to her chest feeling her tears drench her blouse. "Shh... it will be ok in time, we will get through this." Prue says all teary eyed

They had never seen her so passionate before, she puts up a front like she doesn't care but deep down she does. Being around Chris had a very positive affect on her.

"Grams what happened? " Prue ask while rocking back and forth with Phoebe

"The police figured it was a robbery or a kidnapping gone bad. Also there were about 4 or 5 of them." "Looks like Chris and Jack put up a hell of a fight but it wasn't enough, Jack was stabbed repeatedly and Chris had severe blood loss." "With so much blood loss there's no way he could have survived but without a body they weren't sure." Grams says

_Phoebe starts to cry. Cole puts his hand on her shoulder_

_"Are you ok honey?" ask Cole worried_

_"Yeah...it's just that remembering that day still tears me up inside that's all."_

_"Do you want to stop? " Cole ask_

_"No, I'm fine lets continue." she says_

"What do you mean no body, did they take him with them? " Prue ask

"They weren't sure but it is a possibility or he escaped? "Grams says

"Well that means he could still be alive right? " Prue ask

"Yeah he could still be out there somewhere still alive and hurt." Phoebe says hopeful

"Do you really think if they were willing to spill so much of his blood that they would keep him alive?" "The police searched a 20 mile radius and didn't find a trace of him, which means they got rid of the body." "But the whole situation doesn't make since." Grams says

"What do you mean?" Prue says

"If it was just a kidnapping you would think that dem.....eviants, deviants would be more through and neat." Grams says

What are you talking about? The ones who did this are nothing but savage beast. Prue says

"Oh um nothing and you're right nothing but beast." Grams says

Piper didn't leave her room for a week, she would rarely eat and cried herself to sleep every night. When she finally did leave her room she was so pale and thin with blood shot eyes, it was so heart breaking seeing her like that. She seemed so...broken, like she had completely given up on life, we tried our best to help her and stay strong but we were still trying to cope with Chris' death ourselves. She was barley able to make it through his funeral without crumbling to pieces.

A few days later we got a call from his lawyer saying that he had left us something in his will, turns out he had it written a few weeks before he died. We went to his office that same day.

"Yes come on in." the man says

"Mr. Sampson. I'm Penny Halliwell we talked on the phone." she says

"Oh yes hi." he says He walks around his desk and shakes her hand. He is an older man around 50 or so with light brown hair that is slightly graying and blue eyes.

"These are my granddaughters Prue, Piper, and Phoebe." she says

"It's so good to finally meet you all, Chris has told me so much about you all." he says smiling

"He has, why?" Prue ask

"Please have a seat." he says They sit down.

"I have known Chris since he was born, me and his parents have been friends for a long time, he was like a nephew to me". "I miss him a lot." he looks down at his desk seemingly lost in thought.

"Mr. Sampson?" Penny says

"Oh I'm sorry lets get down to business." "He decided to leave all of his assets and property to the 4 of you to do with as you please." he says

They all were stunned.

"Really are you serious, but why ?" Grams ask

"I asked him that very same question already knowing the answer." "They have became my family now, in which I love dearly and would do anything to protect them." "In case things don't work out I want them to be taken care and besides.....who else is there?" Thats what he told me. Mr. Sampson says

"That's so like him selfless until the end." Phoebe says smiling

"I have some paperwork for you to fill out but first which one of you is Piper?" he ask

"I am." she answers softly

"I'm so sorry for you dear." he says Then he did something totally unexpected. He got up walked over to her and hugs her tightly. "He ask me to give you this and to say he loves you and that he's sorry he couldn't do it himself." he says

Piper hugs him back just as tightly and closes her eyes.

"Thank you." she says

He walks back to the other side of his desk, sits down and pulls out to letters and a small box from his desk. He hands one to Grams and the other to Piper along with the small box. Grams read the letter out loud.

Hello everyone if your reading this I'm afraid it means that I'm dead, bummer. I hope I at least got a chance to see you all before then and if not I'm sorry. I know you all are upset about this especially you Piper but you have to stay strong and help each other through this. They say that death is just another step of life, we don't have to like it but its inevitable and have to come to terms with it. Don't ever give up on life no matter how harsh or impossible it may seem to go on living. Every moment truly is precious so cherish every second of it, I realized that when I meet all of you. Grams you are the grandmother I've always wanted caring and loving as one should be but stern and not a pushover. Prue, my older sister that's not afraid to put me in my place when I need it and take charge when the need arises. Phoebe, the spunky cute little sister that any big brother would love to have even if you do drive me crazy sometimes. And Piper, my beautiful, sweet Piper. I was in the deepest, darkest despair of my life and you pulled me out into the light of your soul. Words cannot express what you mean to me, I'm lucky to have had you in my life if only for a short time. I hope you all never change but become stronger and better women. I love all of you always and forever.

Love, Chris

_We were all so moved by his words that we all started to cry, tears of happiness of course._

_"So what did Piper's letter say and what was in the box?" Paige asked anguishing to know_

_"I don't know what the letter said but it made her smile for the first time in weeks and when she opened the box she was defiantly surprised she even laughed a little." "It was from there that I knew she was going to be ok." "As for what was in the box I'm not certain but I have a good idea what it was." "You could ask her but I doubt she would tell you." Phoebe says_

_"From then on we tried to move on with our lives the best we could." "Piper never truly got over him but we were happy when she was finally able to move on and continue living." "But sometimes when she thinks no one is around I hear her crying and saying his name." Phoebe says_

_"He was...is a very important part of this family and always will be." she says smiling_

_"Um.. don't you find it strange that he just happened to show up and with powers no less?" "Did he always have them?" Paige ask_

_"Not that I know of, come to think of it, it didn't really surprise me when he used them." says Phoebe_

_"Well I hate to say it Phoebe but it may not be him or he's just been sent here to kill all of us." Cole says_

_Phoebe stands up quickly. "How can you two even think such cruel things about him, I get the same vibe from him as I always did." "I know that its my brother, don't take this away from me!" she shouts_

_"Ok, ok we should just be cautious that's all were saying don't kill us." Cole says putting up his hands in defense_

_"Fine if it'll make you two feel better now can I go to bed we'll find everything out tomorrow." Phoebe says_

They turn out the lights and head up stairs, little did they know the shadowy figure hiding in the next room listening to them. After they left the person disappeared as silently as they appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone sorry I've been MIA for a while I've been really busy with a lot but I'm back. I have the next 12 chapters already written and working on a second story which I think you all will love, I know I do. I changed the name of this story because it relates more to it than the previous one also the character Chris is based on me. Now back to the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chris laid awake in bed not able to sleep, how could he...ever since he got home Piper had been constantly on his mind more than usual. He knew seeing her again would be hard but all the preparation in the world wouldn't have helped anyways. He had planned on not even revealing to them that he was still alive as much as it broke his heart not to. They all seemed to be happy and had moved on with their lives without him so he didn't see any reason to come back into it. Fate, as always has a way of changing all your plans and making things either better of worse and in his case worse.

He kicked the covers off of him and stared at the ceiling thinking about what he should do next.

"Maybe I shouldn't even show up tomorrow....nah who am I kidding I can't do that to them besides Piper and Phoebe would just track me down relentlessly."

"I can't abandon them now, I'd end up hating myself more than I already do. Just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it even though it hurts." he says frustrated

He continues to think about how to handle it but gives up and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Piper was in the kitchen making a big breakfast for everyone, cooking usually made her feel better but not today. Her mind kept drifting back to yesterday and the sudden reappearance of Chris, she couldn't help but remember their past life together. How wonderful and amazing it was in the beginning to how sadly and tragically it all ended. Deep down she knew that he was watching over her, protecting her or maybe it was just because she couldn't let go of him even after his funeral. Him showing up like he did she would have never saw it coming but when it comes to magic anything is possible.

"Morning." Paige says as she walks in and grabs a coffee mug from the cupboard

Piper turns and smiles. "Morning."

"Are you all right, shouldn't you be taking it easy ?" Paige ask concerned

"I'm fine really a lot better after what happened to yesterday, me turning into a Fury and nearly killing you all." Piper says

"Even with Chris returning and saving the day?" she ask "He seems pretty incredible." Paige says

"Yes.....yes he is. He always had a knack for being there when I needed him and knowing just what to say." Piper says and continues to dice up green and red peppers. Paige pours some coffee sits down and takes a sip.

"From what Phoebe told us he's damn near perfect." Paige says

Piper stops dicing peppers and turns to face Paige.

"He is, he never judged me about how I looked or how much of a geek I was. He loved me for me and that's all that mattered. No other man made me feel so special and important as he did." she says with a big smile on her face

Paige saw a look of complete happiness and joy on her face, yet there were tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness or sadness maybe a little of both. She had never seen her react that way to anyone before not even Leo, it was then she realized that she was obviously still in love with him.

"So wheres Leo? "Paige asked

Piper didn't answer her mind was still on Chris.

"Piper!" Paige said with a raised voice

"What is it?" she asked confused

"I said where's Leo?" Paige asked again

"Oh um Whitelighter stuff but he said that he would be back for breakfast." Piper says She couldn't believe that that the whole time they had been talking she had completely forgot about Leo. What a horrible wife she was forgetting about her husband, the man she had fought so hard to be with and claimed to love whole heartedly. But Chris was her first true love the man she she was planning to spend the rest of her life with until he was taken away from her so harshly . Things were going to be hectic and crazy now , she just hoped she could handle it.

"What does Leo think about all of this?" Paige ask

"He's grateful that things worked for the better, we just haven't had the time to talk about it in detail yet." Piper says

"I see well I'm gonna go jump in the shower before anyone else does." Paige says

"Ok honey don't be too long breakfast I should be done soon." Piper says

As Paige leaves and heads up stairs Piper goes back to dicing peppers until she stops.

"I can't believe he's back, what am I gonna do? " she thinks to herself

###Later###

"Where are those two at?" Piper ask

"Chris said that he would be here around 8 and you know how Leo is." Phoebe says

Just then Chris shimmers in. "Morning everyone." he says cheerfully

They all turn to greet him. Morning they all say

"You always had a knack for that." Phoebe says

"For what?" he ask

"Showing up on Que when ever someone says your name." Phoebe says

"I think you're delusional, do you think that I wait for just the right moment to appear when I think someone is talking about me ?" he ask

"Yes, yes I do." she says holding arms

"It's just called "good timing" which I'm very good at." he says smiling

"This from the man who takes longer to get ready than I do."Piper says

Everyone tries to hold in their laughter.

"You really haven't changed, always the one with the quick comeback and somewhat full of himself like a certain demon I know." Phoebe says looking at Cole

"I can't help that I get it from my dad." he says

Phoebe starts to laugh then everyone else joins in.

She really hasn't changed all that much a lot more mature but still the brash and strong willed girl he remembered.

"Wow Piper everything looks delicious, I don't know where to begin." he says while grabbing a plate

"Thank you so much." she says smiling and blushing bright red

"Her food is the best, I can't even boil water unless its for a potion." Paige says

"I'm sure you're not that bad." Chris says

"Oh yes she is." Cole says smirking

"Cole!" Phoebe says while hitting his arm

"What, its the truth." he says

"No one asked you for your opinion!" Paige says raising her voice

"You two children behave yourselves or else I'm gonna send you to your rooms." Piper says firmly

"Fine." Paige says sighing

Cole just nods and tries to keep his laughter in. He liked to annoy Paige because it was too easy.

"Thank you. Like I was saying everyone is good at something, hell I bet you may even turn out to be great at making potions someday, just stay positive and keep practicing." he says while flashing her a smile

"Gee thanks a lot." she says (thinking to herself) Piper was right, he really does know what to say when it counts.

"Should we wait for Leo to get here first?" Chris ask while putting food on his plate and sitting down.

"No its fine, he'll show up sooner or later he promised to he wouldn't miss out this morning." Piper says

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this chapter please leave a comment it makes me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Breakfast was fantastic Piper, I'm really impressed that you remembered to fix my omelette the way I like it." he says

"I could never forget something like that." Piper says smiling

"Well I'll get started with the dishes and then we can talk." Chris says while getting up and starts to clear the table.

"No!!" she says while standing up and grabbing his wrist "You're our guest and guest don't do the dishes." she says protesting

"I appreciate that Piper but the cook should never clean up you know my philosophy, besides I want too." he says

"You're not doing them so don't argue with me." she says sternly

"I'm not arguing with you just standing my ground."he says He stands up, grabs his plate and goes for hers but she grabs his hand to stop him. She then stands up and gives him a disapproving look. He puts his plate down, moves closer to her and starts to whisper in her ear.

"Come on babe you know how this usually ends and as much fun as it would be things are different now, so just let me win for once." he says seductively Instantly she gets chills through her body.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she ask

"Look who's talking." he says

"Phoebe would you please help me out here?" Chris pleads

"I know better then to get in between you two when you're arguing." Phoebe says

"We're not arguing!" they both say in unison

Everyone just starts smirking and laughing

"It's not funny!" they both say again in unison

(They both sign) "Come on Cole us guys have to stick together." he says

Cole looks at Phoebe who gives him that "Don't get involved look", then looks up at Piper who gives him the same look and realizes he can't win. He wants to help but knows its better not get involved.

"I'd like to but there may be consequences afterwards." he says

"Come on what kind of demon are you?" he ask

"The kind that wants to stay alive and hopefully get some tonight." he says smiling

"Works for me." he says

"Men." Piper says shaking her head

Paige, who had been quiet the whole time decided to speak up. "I'll help him out with the dishes." she says Everyone looks at her suprised. She knew she was taking a chance by jumping in but she wanted to help him out and to see if he was really evil or not.

"Thank you Paige. See Piper problem solved now the rest of you help us clear the table and wait for us to finish." he says

Piper decided to just give in and let him win considering she would usually "manipulate" him to get her way.

They all agreed and helped clear the table. Everyone else headed into the living room while Chris and Paige started doing the dishes. Chris was washing while Paige dried them.

Paige kept stealing glances at him, she couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to him the more she finds out about him. Also still being cautious that he may just be trying to get close enough to kill them, but that fear was slowly fading.

"Why do I feel so shy and nervous around him, this is so unlike me? "she thinks to herself

"Are you ok, you seem distracted?" he ask concerned

"Huh oh...um I'm fine just thinking about yesterday thats all." she says

"I understand but I guess things like that happen to you on a daily basis." he says

"You have no idea, it takes some getting used to though." she says smiling "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday you know giving you a hard time and all." she says

"There's no need to apologize you did the right thing protecting Piper and being skeptical of me. Im not upset at you at all." he said

Paige was relieved she was worried that he hated her and the was the last thing she wanted.

"Oh and thanks for helping me out back there, Piper can be scary sometimes trust me I know first hand." he says

"No problem you'll just owe me, so I'll start making a tab for you." she says

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna end up owing you a lot?" he ask

She just laughs and smiles at him

"She's defiantly gonna be trouble for me." he thinks to himself

They go back to doing the dishes and Paige decided to ask some personal questions about him and Piper to see how he would react. It may seem like a mean thing to do but she felt that she had to do this as a test to see if he had alterior motives.

"Phoebe told us that you and Piper were quite the perfect couple." she said

"Ha ha I wouldn't say perfect but we were both happy and right for one another, thats all that mattered. It was always hard for us to be apart from each other our love was epic. She was all I ever wanted and needed in my life" which is why I was going to propose to her the night I disappeared." he said

After having heard that Paige dropped a plate and it shattered on the floor.

"Is everything alright in there?" Phoebe shouts

"Yeah we're fine I just dropped a plate." he says

"Ok just be more careful, I know what a klutz you can be." Phoebe says

"Yeah, yeah whatever." he says He decided to take the blame so that Paige wouldn't get yelled at by her sisters

"Thank you." she says

"You're welcome, are you ok?" he ask

"I'm fine just caught off guard by the whole marriage thing thats all, please continue." she says

"I wanted it all start my own business, dog, kids, big house, white pickett fence you know the works." he sighs "Unfortunately fate had other plans for us." he says obviously upset

Paige looks at him and sees how sad he looks just like Piper did when they were talking earlier.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." she says apologetically

"It's ok...I've somewhat come to accept it besides its not like I can go back and change it...yet." he says flashing her a big smile

She can see how hurt he still is. He puts on an act to try and hide his pain and anguish but its still there clear as day. She couldn't even imagine what he's been through, being taken against your will to be tortured and god only knows what else. Separated from the single most important person in your life for almost 7 years and finding her in the arms of someone else a lesser, weaker person would have cracked under those circumstances. Hell she admitted that she wouldn't have lasted that long, he truly was an amazing man. Piper must be having a rough time as well, thinking that the man she loved was murdered and then him showing up years later to save you is nerve-racking and stressful.

Paige is so lost in thought that she didn't hear Chris saying her name so he finally touched her arm and when he did she felt sparks of energy from him all through her body which caused her to instantly jump a little.

"Paige are you alright?" he ask

"Yeah I'm fine just spacing out again, sorry." she says

"You uh tend to do that alot, you might want to cut back. I used to be that way my parents said that I was thinking to much and to this day I don't know if they saw it as a good or bad thing. Anyways don't let it distract you too much." he says

Ok, I'll cut back." she says smiling and they both start laughing

##Living Room##

"What are those 2 laughing about?" Cole ask

"When it comes to him who knows." Piper says

"Well he hasn't really changed at all has he?" Phoebe ask

"Not really just more driven and confident but still the same none the less." Piper says

"How are you holding up sis?" Phoebe ask

"Honestly, I'm a wreck. It was bad enough that I tried to hurt you all but to find out that Chris was still alive tends to stress you out." she says sighing "I can't even function right, its so hard to even be around him right now. All I want to do is run into his arms, kiss him and make up for for all the time we lost, but I can't and I don't know how to handle it." she says sadly Phoebe goes over and wraps her arms around her.

"It'll be ok hun we'll help you through it." she says

"I hope so Pheebs, I really do." she says

--Elsewhere--

"Do you know how he was able to escape and why he chose to resurface after 4 years?" asked one of the robbed figures

"No I don't know how he escaped but as to why it's obvious that it was to help Piper." Leo says

"Hmm that makes sense." Lucas says

"I was told that he died but he was imprisoned?" Leo ask

"That is correct, with the help of the Source we had him imprisoned?" Soren says

"The Source!!" Leo shouts

"How, how could you join forces with him is he really that dangerous?" Leo ask

"No not at that moment but he still posed a threat to all of us, so we took necessary precautions to make sure that he wasn't." Soren says

"Besides considering who his parents were there's no way he would have remained "good" for long. He would have been corrupted by his demon mother just like his father was." Lucas says

Leo stood there dumbfounded it was obvious that he was part demon but just because he might be dangerous wasn't enough reason to do that to him. Despite that the Elders always knew what was for the best for everyone even if he didn't always agree with there logic.

"Has he mentioned what his intentions are?" ask Aria

"Not yet, he is supposed to come over this morning to tell us everything, speaking of which I should get back there soon." Leo says

"Very well then continue to monitor him and report back to us. Oh and Leo, be careful he may not seem like it but he is evil and you can't completely trust him." Lucas says

Leo simply nods and orbs out.

"Do you think it was wise not to tell him the whole truth?" Aria ask

"What for? Telling him everything now would only complicate things. After all these years do you still think what we did was wrong? Soren ask

"I just think it could have been handled better, what we did to his parents and put him through was monstrous." Aria says

"You're letting your motherly emotions cloud your judgment again, yes what we did was horrible but it couldn't be helped. The entire council saw what would happen if we didn't do what we did, how bleak the future looked." Lucas says

"Yes I know but we could have guided him to stay on the righteous path and be a very powerful force for good." Aria says

"Perhaps if his parents had handed him over in the beginning like we asked none of this would have happened." Lucas says

"Look why are we even discussing this what's done is done, they may or may not find out the whole truth hopefully this will all be settled by then. We can't afford to lose he sisters at any cost, that's the only reason we allow that demon Belthazor to stay with them. As much a I hate to admit it he has been a big help and a valuable source of information on the activities of the underworld." Soren says

"Things are becoming complicated with "him" reappearing and nothing is for certain anymore. If they ever find out how they are connected then we all will be in a lot trouble." Aria says


	8. Chapter 8

"Well were done with dishes." Paige says happily

"You're awfully cheery." Phoebe says

"Chris was just telling me some stories about you guys. How Phoebe "borrowed" his car late one night when he was staying over because her boyfriend told her too. Then she called you to come get her because he wouldn't let her go and how everyone was afraid that Chris was going to kill the guy." Paige says

"I just wanted to put the fear of me into him, and if he ever came near her I would kick ass." Chris says laughing

"My hero."Phoebe says laughing too

"What else did he tell you?" Piper asked

"Lets see.. oh yeah you two had had a big fight the day before and were both being stubborn to the point neither one of you would apologize. So Prue decide to take you to some party the next night to forget about it and just so happened that he was at the same party." Paige says

"Paige not that one." Chris says

"Yes Paige that one." Piper says

He saw some drunk guy with his hands all over you, not getting the hint to leave you alone and he was heading over there to beat the crap out of the guy when his girlfriend showed up. She was accusing you of flirting with him and trying to steal him away from her, Prue was trying to break it up when Chris stepped in.

"Who's this guy?" the blonde ask

"He's my boyfriend." Piper says

"Well your girl is nothing but a boyfriend stealing slut." the blonde says

"My sisters not a slut you dumb bimbo." Prue says ready to hit the girl

"First off my girls not a slut and second she has better taste than this douche over here." Chris says smiling

"Why you black....."

Before he could finish his smart ass racist remark Piper suprises the guy and hits him so hard with her fist, that he falls backwards over the couch and is knocked out cold.

"No one talks badly about my boyfriend." Piper says with a slight smile on her face looking at Chris. Everyone else is cheering and laughing about how this little girl knocked out this football jock in one punch.

"I'm so sorry about being such a jerk yesterday, will you forgive me?" Chris ask

"Of course. You are a guy after all, you can't helped being pigheaded." she says smiling

"I'm glad you realize that now lets go home babe." Chris says

As he turns to leave the jocks girlfriend kicks him in the balls, all he can do is drop to the floor on his knees.

"Why you bitch!!!!" Piper shouts as she jumps on the girl and starts chocking her.

Some of the girls friends ran to help her but Prue tackled them to the ground and starts beating them up. Chris does the same to the jocks friends though he's still in pain. Before they knew it the whole party turned into one big fight luckily they managed to leave before the police showed up. Paige says

"Jeez you guys were just as violent then as you are know." Cole says

"Hey family sticks together no matter what." Phoebe says

"Ever since that night they called Piper " One Punch Piper" which i think suits her." Chris says laughing

"It was also when I realized I how much in love we truly were." Piper says

Both of them look at each other longingly. Everyone could see the love they still had for each other.

"If you guys are ready I'll go ahead and start." Chris says

"No wait, Leo isn't here yet." Paige says As if on que Leo orbs in.

"Morning everyone sorry I'm late." he says cheerfully

"And you say I'm the only one who shows up when he's called." Chris says looking at Phoebe

"It's different for him." Phoebe says

"Did I miss something." he ask

"Nothing important, so what took you so long?" Phoebe ask

"The Elders needed to talk to us about the recent increase in demonic activity. Most likely because the Source is weakened so every demon is taking the opportunity to seize control of the Underworld." Leo says

"Do we need to be worried right now?" Piper ask

"Not right now but eventually because sooner or later they will come after you." Leo says

"You guys took on the Source, you girls really are bad asses." Chris Says

"We like to think so." Phoebe says

Leo walks over and gives Piper a kiss that last a little to long. Chris turns his head and looks at the floor still not able to see her kiss another man. Paige looks over and sees the hurt on his face, her heart aches for him having to sit and watch them.

"We're in the room you know." Phoebe says

"Sorry about that." Leo says

"Chris was about to tell us what happened to him."Piper says She looks over at him and notices he's distracted.

"Are you alright Chris?" she ask

"Um yeah I'm fine. If everybody is ready I'll start." he says

--Later--

"Since then I've been working as a U.S Marshall in the Witness Protection Program taking special interest in cases involving magical beings. Protecting innocents mortal and magical." Chris says

Everyone just sat there speechless and in shock about what he went through, the girls still had tears in there eyes.

"You must have incredible discipline and will power to have went through that and come out mentally stable." Cole says

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you but trust me, I was never mentally stable to begin with." he says

After a few seconds Phoebe starts to giggle.

"That is so like you to make jokes after something bad happening to you." Phoebe says

"Well they say tragedy builds character and in that case I've got a lot." he says smiling

At that moment everyone starts laughing except for Piper, who was still upset after finding out what he had gone through. Compared to what had happened to him they had had it a little easier. Everyone else was still laughing and joking which made her angrier, so at that moment she stood up and started yelling at them.

"How can you all sit there and laugh? What happened to him and what he went through isn't funny at all it's downright horrible." she says storming out of the room before anyone can respond.

"I'll go talk to her."Chris says and goes after her

"Don't worry he'll be able to calm her down, he always could. We should have realized how hard this is on her. Phoebe says

"Yeah we should have. "Paige says staring at Leo was staring in the direction that they left in.

Chris made his way to the sunroom and found the doors open, so he walked out to the garden to see Piper standing there holding herself looking off into the distance.

"You always did like it out here." Chris says while walking towards her.

"I remember on spring and summer nights we would come out here, lay in the hammock and look up at the stars. I would hold you and we would talk for hours or just lay there not saying a word just enjoying each others company." he says He gets closer to her until he is right behind her, he then puts his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. She tenses up a little still angry about what had happened earlier but then melts and relaxes in his strong and comforting arms.

"Do you remember what you would tell me when I held you like this?" he ask

Using her sweetest voice "That I never felt more safe and secure than when you held me or more happier then when you told me you loved me." she says happily

She turns around in his arms to face him, being a lot more relaxed and rational than before.

"How can you joke about what happened to you none of it is funny? You should be furious and want to kill them for what they did to you instead of acting like it doesn't matter or it didn't happen." she says

"You don't think that I was!?" he says i letting go of her and taking a few steps back. "Everyday there was hell for me. For 3 months they tried to extract my powers using spells, potion, incantations, and rituals each one more brutal and painful then the last. By the end of each day my body was covered in cuts and bruises with severe burns and when they were through with me put me in a magic proof cell and feed me slop they called food . In the morning they would heal me and start all over again. he says angrily

"I prayed for death every single day but a voice kept telling me to endure the pain and keep moving forward, it was your voice. You were the only thing that kept me alive all those years when they finally imprisoned me in that hellish realm with the other demons the Source punished or just couldn't kill." he says

He turns around not able to even look at her and so she couldn't see the look on his face which was filled with such bitterness and sadness. She walks up behind him, puts both her hands on his chest and lays her head on his back. He put his hands on top of hers.

"When I made it back up here the first I did was come to see you." he says

"Really?" she ask

"Yep it was about 4 yrs ago. I was at the front door about to knock when I realized how much danger you all would be in because of me and I couldn't take the chance of you being hurt or killed." he turns around to face her "It was hard for me to do but I felt it was for the best not to even tell you that I was still alive." he says

"You know we wouldn't have cared just as long as I had you back." she says

"I know that's exactly why I did it, you would have fought for me to stay no matter the danger but this was to big even for us. The only way I could deal with my choice was to push on and know that my decision was the right one and not to dwell on it for to long. Which is what you're going to have to do." he says

She looks away. "I don't think that I can do that, I'm just not that strong." she says

He puts both both of his hands on her shoulders and stares into her beautiful eyes. "Honey you already have with your mom, Grams, and me." he says Then hugs her tightly and she hugs him back just as tightly. "You are one of the strongest women that I know, it was that inner strength that drew me to you, plus you had a nice ass too." he says smiling

She giggles and smiles at that last part. She knew he was right about everything, it always amazed her how he could make things better just by talking.

"How do you do that?" she ask

"What?" he ask

"Make me feel so much happier just by talking." she says

"It just comes naturally, that and my mom being a therapist didn't hurt either." he says She simply smiles and lays her head on his chest.

"We'll get through this together, I won't ever leave you again I promise." he says

"I know, you've never let me down." she says staring at him then places her hand on his left cheek and strokes it with her thumb.

"I really hate your goatee, you need to shave it off." she says

"Fat chance of that I look good with it, you'll just have to get used to it." he says smirking at her

"You know I still love you nothing will ever change that." she says

"I know you do baby and I love you too always and forever". he says

He places his hand on top of hers. They stare longingly and lovingly in each others eyes seeing the passion they have for one another. He takes her hand and they interlock fingers, then he puts his other arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him which takes her by surprise. He leans in closer to her both of them knowing what was about to happen, its what they've been wanting to do ever since they saw each other again. Both their hearts were beating so hard and fast they felt it would burst from their chest. They could feel the heat from each others mouths anticipating and wanting this to happen.

"We should get back to the others." Piper sas with disappointment in her eyes. She so wanted to have her lips pressed against his and to taste him again, to be in his loving embrace, smell his scent and to make love to him but things were different now she was married. Maybe not as happily but she couldn't just give up on her and Leo, she still loved him and wanted to make it work.

"Guess you're right." he says disappointed and lets her go.

She sees the hurt look on his face and it kills her to make him feel that way. As they both head back inside Chris thinks to himself. "Yes baby you are defiantly strong."


	9. Chapter 9

"You ok Piper?" Leo ask very concerned

"Yeah I'm thanks." she says She goes to sit next to him and he gives her a kiss.

"See what did I tell you, Chris the miracle worker." Phoebe says

"You bragging about me again?" Chris ask

"Try non-stop, not that I could blame her." Paige says

"Don't tell him that his head will just get bigger." Piper says smiling

"Ouch that hurt, where's the love." Chris says

"Ok then lets get down to business, do you know why they took you? "Leo ask seriously

"Probably because I'm so powerful, back then I didn't realize how strong I was but I guess they did and wanted my powers and strength for themselves. Also some of my powers are unique even in the demon world, so its no surprise they would come after me." Chris says

"Makes sense from what you've told us thats how things work in the underworld." Cole says

"I've gone to find out more myself but didn't get much out of them just that I was a threat." Chris says

"A threat to who?" Paige ask Concerned that maybe her intuition about him being evil was right.

"The Source himself and the entire underworld. I haven't been able to find out the specifics and the ones who do know aren't talking." he says Both Phoebe and Piper look at each other worried.

"Cole...do you think you could try and find out more info about all this." Phoebe ask her eyes pleading desperately for his help.

"Sure no problem." Cole says How could anyone say no to that face. he thinks to himself "Besides I shouldn't say in one place for too long." he says

"I'll go to I don't have much else to do anyways." Phoebe says

"No it's to dangerous plus I still have bounty hunters after me and I don't want you getting hurt." he says

"Look I'm a big girl and take care of myself." she says

"Listen, listen there's no need to argue, I can solve this this problem." Chris says He reaches out with his left hand towards them and starts glowing. That wave of energy flows from him and hits the both of them who in turn start glowing brightly for a few moments and then fades.

"There that should do it." he says

"Wha.. what did you do to them." Leo ask curious

"I gave them one of powers, with it they can't be sensed of tracked by anyone except those closest to them." he says

"Are you serious? I've never heard of anyone just giving someone their power at least not without a spell." Phoebe says still tingling from what happened earlier.

"It's called power granting he still has his powers you might say he just copied it onto us. Only a few magical creatures have this power it's extremely rare, the ones that do have it are very strong and almost impossible to kill." Cole says

"So he's pretty much like a unicron or bigfoot." Paige says

"How do you put a unicorn and bigfoot in the same category as Chris?" Phoebe ask

"It's because he's elegant and hairy." Piper says smiling Everyone laughs but Chris.

"You're never gonna get over this are you?" Chris ask pointing at his goatee. Piper just shakes her head no.

"I mean because he's rare and everyone wants a piece of him." Paige says

"Including you?" Cole says Paige gives him a dirty look.

"Anyways the only bad thing is I haven't been able to fully master it yet. So it only last a few weeks, sorry but its not permanent but I can always do it again." he says

"That ok I'll still make good us of it. It'll be nice not to worry about bounty hunters for a while." Cole says

"You are really valuable but you would think that they would try to lure you to their side instead of trying to take your powers outright". Leo says

"A lot of it dosen't make sense but we can figure it out later." Chris says

"Is there anything else we should do or know about?" Phoebe ask

"No thats it for now." Chris says He takes a deep sigh and stands up. "Well I should get going I have a lot of errands to run."

"Wait, wait!" Piper says rushing over to him "You don't really have to leave now do you?" I mean you just got back and we have a lot ot catch up on. she says

"Don't worry I'll be back this evening and we can hang out. I'm not going to leave you again, not ever." he says while grabbing her hand. They both had that loving look in their eyes, at that moment everyone else could sense this strong feeling radiating from them. This feeling was almost overwhelming. Phoebe remembered this feeling from when the both of them were together, she had to admit that she missed it.

"Hey why don't you just come to P3 tonight that way we can celebrate and have a good time." Piper says

"Thats a great idea we need a night to relax and not worry about anything." Paige says

"Ok sounds good I'll be there around 10." Chris says while letting go of Piper's hand

"Oh before you leave thanks for the new power I really appreciate it." Cole says

"You're welcome if Phoebe trust you than so do I. Speaking of which Phoebe try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone." he say smiling and then shimmers out before she can even reply.

"I do not get into trouble." Phoebe says Everyone just looks at her.

"Uh huh sure you don't."Piper says

"What did he mean by that?" Paige ask

"Phoebe was a bit of a wild child rebelling for one thing or another, it got annoying at times and drove Grams crazy. Chris was the only one she would listen to so he made a it a habit of telling her to behave herself when he was gone." Piper says

"Did it ever work?" Paige ask

"Most of the time, it was mainly because she had a big crush on him." Piper says

"It was just a little one, I was young and hormonal then." Phoebe says blushing

"And that's different from today how?" Cole says

"Don't you start." she says hitting him hard

"Well I gotta get to work, my boss is tired of me being late. I'll see you all when I get home." Paige says and heads out the door

"We should get going to, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Cole says

"Sounds good, Leo could you see what the Elders know while I check the book." Piper ask

Leo just sits there staring off into space looking sad.

"Honey are you ok?" she ask

"Um yeah, I'm fine I'll go ahead and see what they know." he says and orbs out

"Im worried about him, since Prue died we've drifted apart more and more and here I am swooning all over Chris in front of him. It's not fair to either one of them." she says

"We're all behind you so you won't have to go through this alone." Cole says

Both of the girls just look at him strangely

"Why are you two staring at me like I've grown a second head?" he ask

"I've never heard you sound so comforting towards me its nice and a little weird." Piper says

"Thanks I think, lets get going Phoebe." he says


	10. Chapter 10

## 7 hours later in the Underworld##

"My lord I have important news." the demon says as he enters the Source's chambers and kneels in front of him.

"What is it?" he ask

"Someone has been asking questions about the one known as Raizen." he says

"What!" he shouts furiously as he stands up. "Who is this person?" he ask angrily

"Belthazor and his witch." he says

"Belthazor again, always in my way. Why isn't he dead yet is the bounty on his head to big enough? Is there anything else?" he ask

"No my lord." the demon says

"Then leave me. " the Source says and the demon shimmers out.

"Seer!" he shouts A few moments later she flames in.

"You summoned me my lord." she says

"I have some interesting news. It would appear that Raizen has resurfaced." he says

"Are you serious, finally a break after all these years of searching. How did you come upon this information?" she ask

"One of my minions reported that Belthazor and Phoebe were snooping and asking questions about him." he says

"If that's true then he may already be in the Charmed Ones company, we need to be careful and act accordingly if we're to recruit him to our side." she says

"What do you have in mind?" he asked

"First we make sure that it really is him. Second he's obviously still in love with Piper so we need to destroy their bond. It's one of the main reasons why we couldn't turn him, without it he'll be vulnerable and easily swayed. You remember what happened when he broke out and we tried to recapture him?" she asked

"How could I forget. He went on a killing spree in the Underworld attacking and killing any demon he ran into. I sent my best demons after him and he killed most of them with ease and without hesitation. I was told by the few that survived that there was total bloodlust in his eyes, he killed without mercy, without remorse, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He would make the perfect bodyguard and assassin for me, you could say that its ironic that he would replace Belthazor. the Source says

"More like twisted irony." she says

"He could create an unstoppable army for me and with it take control of this world an plunge it into total darkness." he says Then suddenly a demon appears before him kneeling on one knee.

"Yes my lord you called for me?" the demon ask

"Yes Marek I have a very important mission for you. I need you you to spy on the Charmed Ones and make conformation that Raizen is in their company." The Source says Marek looks up at him shocked

"He's been found!" Marek ask

"We believe so but we need to make sure. I know that you have a score to settle with him but I need you to control yourself and refrain from attacking him. You're my best tracker and one of the few demons that I can trust right now, I'm counting on you. the Source says Marek simply nods and flames out.

"Are you sure that you can trust him to complete this mission?" sitting and watching is not his style. she ask

"I have complete confidence that he will not fail me." he says

-P3-

"Is he here yet, do you see him?" Piper ask frantically

"For the fifth time no, why are you so antsy?" Paige ask

"Just a little worried , the last time he said he would meet me he disappeared for 7 years. Maybe I should call him again." Piper says

"No!" both Paige and Phoebe say at the same time

"Piper you're obsessing again. You heard him, he's not going to leave us again." Phoebe says

"Yeah its not even 10, besides he's a big boy he can take care of himself." Paige says

"You don't know how big." Piper says with a devilish grin on her face.

"Piper!" Phoebe says

"What it's the truth, lighten up." Piper says

"Whoa Piper what's gotten into you, this is like a whole different side of you." Cole says

"He's back for a few day s and you revert back to your old self." Phoebe says

"I can't help it he brings out that side in me." Piper says smiling

"Just control yourself you are a married woman after all." Phoebe says

"Hey Piper I got a question, earlier today before Chris left and you two were staring at each other, I felt this strong emotion radiating from the both of you. What was that all about?" Paige ask

"Did it happen again, I'm so embarrassed. Phoebe why didn't you say something?" Piper asked

"It wouldn't have done any good, its not like you can turn it off." Phoebe says

"That's why Leo looked so upset this morning when he left. We haven't been getting along lately and this whole situation hasn't made things any better." Piper says sighing deeply "Anyways to answer your question when our feelings for each other reach a tipping point they tend to leak out and let others feel our emotions. It can become overwhelming at times." she says

"No kidding I was almost floored by it, the feeling was so intense that I started to cry. I had never felt that way before, the best way I can describe it is pure joy and happiness." Paige says intensely remembering the experience

"I suppose all first loves feel that way." Piper says

"Or true loves." Phoebe says

Piper gives a big sigh. "Maybe but its too late now." she says looking upset

"When the both of them were dating they couldn't keep their hands off of each other." Phoebe says

"Come on Pheebs they don't want to hear about our sexual exploits." Piper says

"Oh yes we do." Paige says grinning

"Prue and Grams would have to pull them off of each other it got so heavy. They even got pretty loud sometimes at night even though they thought no one was around." Phoebe says

"You were listening?" Piper ask

"Me and Prue were it was kind of hard not to, thin walls you know." Phoebe says

"I'm surprised I didn't know you had such a wild side to you." Cole says

Piper just sat there totally embarrassed. Sex with Chris was addictive she couldn't get enough of him. He was so gentle and caring yet rough and manly when she wanted him to be, he made her feel like a real woman.

"Yeah he was fantastic but don't tell Leo." Piper says

"Don't worry we won't. Let see what was it he used to call you?" Phoebe ask

"My Sexual Goddess". a voice says from behind them They turn to see who it is and find Chris standing there smiling at them. He was wearing black pants, dark brown shoes and a nice dark blue shirt.

"God he looks hot." all the girls think to themselves

"My, my aren't we being the naughty one tonight, maybe you need to be punished." he says with a seductive smile

Piper starts to blush bright red. "How long have you been standing there?" Piper ask

"Long enough to know what a stud a I still am. You ladies look absolutely beautiful tonight." he says

"Thank you." the girls say in unison

"Hey Cole how's it going?" Chris ask

Cole stands up and shakes his hand. "Good my friend, very good." Cole says then they both sit down.

"Did you have trouble finding the place?" Phoebe ask

"Nope I've been here before, I come at least once a week." he says

"Really? We never saw you." Phoebe says

"Well I'm not surprised, with a club full of people its hard to notice someone you don't expect to see. It was the only way I could see you girls up close and personal." he says

"You big sneak." Phoebe says smiling

"This is a really great place Piper, though I honestly never would have thought of you as owning a nightclub. You always talked about owning your own restaurant, no wait your own chain of restaurants worldwide. You were always the big thinker." he says

She laughs "Yeah I still do later on, but right now I love being a club owner." she says smiling at him

"Well I need a beer." he says looking around and waves a waitress to come over.

"Hi everyone. " the waitress says

"Hey Sandra." Paige says

"What can I get for you handsome?" Sandra ask

"A Heineken please." he says

"Ok I'll be right back. " she says and turns to leave.

"Oh wait Sandra his drinks are on the house." Piper says

"Alright." she says and leaves

"Does this mean all my drinks are free?" he ask

"Of course. " she says

"Sweet. Paige you look like you've got something on your mind." he says

"Nothing important I swear." she says

"Alright just remember what we talked about earlier." he says

"I do and I won't." she says smiling

"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe ask

"It's a secret." Paige says winking at Chris and he smiles back at her.

"'That's not fair." Phoebe says pouting

They all just laugh at her

"So where's Leo, I thought he'd be here?" Chris ask

"He went to the restroom but that was about 15 minutes ago. " Phoebe says

"I should have just orbed home, you think I would know better." Leo thinks to himself. As he's walking back he stops and sees Chris sitting with everyone else, laughing and having a good time. "Just great." he says with such distain in his voice "Take it easy Leo, you can do this. No need to feel threatened by him at least not for now. Piper would never leave you for him, he seems like a nice guy but evil has many faces." he says He takes a deep breath and walks over.

"Well speak of the devil here he is." Phoebe says

"Who me?" Cole ask

"Not you silly." Phoebe says

Leo makes his way over to Piper, sits down and puts his arm around her.

"Hey everyone, sorry long line." he says

"We thought you fell in and were about to send a search party after you." Paige says giggling

"Hi Chris, good to see you again." Leo says then pulls Piper closer to him giving Chris a smirk. Chris raises his left eyebrow at the gesture.

"So did you guys find out anything?" Chris ask

"There wasn't anything in the book that we didn't know, just that its genetic and powers differ from each person." Piper says

"While in the Underworld we found out that there was a decree never to discuss or give out any info on you. Which means that there's a lot more going on that we don't know and the ones who do know aren't talking. Hell 3 demons even killed themselves because they were afraid of what the Source would do to them". Cole says

"So nothing at all then?" Chris ask

"Not necessarily, we did manage to get some information but now isn't the best time so we'll talk about it later." Phoebe says

"Ok?" Chris says wondering what it could be but by tone in her voice it wasn't good.

"It was pretty much the same with the Elders they didn't know much either, sorry." Leo says

"That's ok thanks guys, I really appreciate all of this." Chris says

"You're welcome and don't worry we'll find out the whole story eventually, it will just take some time." Piper says

"Time is the one thing I have plenty of." he says

Piper stands up and raises here drink in the air. "To Chris thank the gods for bringing him back to us." she says

They all stand and raise their drinks. "To Chris!" Then take a drink. They talk and drink some more. Chris was getting antsy, he was always full of energy so siting in one place for to long was killing him.

He stands up. "That's enough talking for now, I thought we were celebrating lets dance." he says He walks over to Paige and puts his hand out in front of her. "Come on let me see whatcha got." he says smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a few hours of dancing and drinking everyone was starting to get tired and decided to leave, except for Chris. They all say their goodbyes and leave, Chris sits down for a minute and then decides to go grab another beer. As he's heading toward the bar he hears someone calling his name, he looks around to see Piper walking towards him. They both meet in the middle of he dance floor.

"Is everything ok?" he ask worried

"Yeah I just never got a chance to thank you for saving my life." she says

"Just returning the favor besides there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you." he says

"I know that's what I've always loved about you." she says They both just stood there wanting to say more but felt that they shouldn't. "Well I should get going Leo's waiting for me." He just nods. She places her hand on his cheek. "I'll see you again real soon, ok." she says smiling

"Ok." he says

"Oh and if you're too drunk to drive just shimmer home ok hun." she says and turns to leave up the stairs. He stands there watching her, she stops and looks at him for a few seconds and heads up the stairs and out the door. Obviously still caught up in the moment he decides to leave too.

As he's heading for his car he feels someone watching him. He's noticed this ever since he got to the club but dismissed it since they hadn't done anything. All of a sudden he's hit from behind and sent flying into a parked car, he hits it so hard that in completely cracks the windshield.

"What the hell?" he says as he slides off the car hood wishing that he had shimmered home instead. As he stands up to see who attacked him 4 figures step out of the shadows and walk towards him. "Can't a guy enjoy one night out without being attacked?" he ask

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Marek says

"Who are you?" Chris ask

"You don't remember me or my friends that you killed. Or your mark that you left on me." he says He raises his shirt reveling a disfiguring scar on his chest.

"So what you want revenge?" Chris scoffs "I've killed demons for less than that, you're not even worth my time." he says dusting himself off and turns to leave.

"Don't you turn your back on me." Marek shouts All of them conjure energy balls and throw them towards Chris. He quickly turns around, reaches out with his left hand and sends them flying back to them with his telekinesis killing them all except Marek. He then looks around frantic and confused trying to see where Chris had disappeared to, not realizing that he had shimmered behind him. Chris, with an evil smile on his face, puts him in a choke hold with his left arm, Marek struggles to get free which just makes Chris smile even more. He then conjures an athame and plunges it into his stomach. Marek yells out in pain as Chris tightens his hold around his neck and twist the athame, Chris then pulls it out and pushes him to the ground. He holds his wound, looks up at him and stares into his cold dead eyes and for the second time in his life he's fearful. He had the same look on his face as he did when he first tried to recapture him, a wicked evil smile that cuts straight to the bone and eyes that start glowing bright red as if they were on fire. He tries not to show any fear in front him but couldn't stop himself from trembling.

"I had a really good time tonight so I was trying to be nice by not killing you where you stood but know you've just really pissed me off." He then stomps on his stomach were he had stabbed him and rubs his foot on it all the while laughing. In a deep demonic voice. "I won't let you or anyone else interfere with my plans got that. Now run back to your boss and tell him if he or anyone gets in my way I will kill them all with very much pleasure and without hesitation." Chris says

"F..fine but don't think that this over, I will kill you and avenge my friends I promise you that." he says and flames out

His voice and eyes return to normal. "Always have to get the last word in don't they." He looks at the athame and tosses it. "Not the way I wanted to end the night but felt good to cut loose." he says and heads towards his car.

-Underworld-

"My lord I have made conformation that it is him and that he is with the Charmed Ones." Marek says He's holding his wound and having trouble breathing.

"I asked you not to attack him." The Source says

"My apologizes. I couldn't hold myself back, yet I couldn't stop him from killing my men again. He killed them and attacked me so fast that I couldn't even defend myself. His eyes I'll never forget them and that wicked smile they were the same as before, he enjoyed killing them and torturing me. Marek says disgusted at himself"

"I see, well thats all good to know now go get yourself healed up and I will summon you when I need you." The Source says

"One more thing he said he would kill anyone that interfered with his plans." Marek says

"Plans what plans?" ask the Source

"I don't know but he seemed really adamant about it." Marek says and flames out

"Well what do you suggest we do now?" he ask

"Hmm... as usual I can't see his future, damned ancient magick, so we need to direct his attention and emotions towards another female. We can't use a seductress demon he would see right through her intensions, no this person needs to be genuine. Thats why the best choice would have to be Paige, I can sense her feelings for him and if they were to get together it would break his bond with Piper and cause conflict with all of them resulting in us being able to turn him to our side. But that alone won't do it." the Seer says

"I see where you're going with this and a little "fear" wouldn't either. I have just the demon in mind." The Source says


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

2 weeks later the federal building downtown

Piper gets off the elevator and steps through the double doors in front of her. She looks around the room its huge with lots of cubicles and personal offices. The entire room takes up most of the floor, there are people running around and talking of their phones the atmosphere is busy. She sees a man heading towards her and decides to stop him.

"Excuse me do you know where Chris Marsden's office is?" she ask

"Hmm Marsden, Marsden as far as I know there isn't a Deputy Marsden working in this office." he says

"Are you sure he told me he works here?" she ask

"I'm pretty sure but why don't you describe him to me." he ask

"Ok he's black, around 6ft, short hair, small goatee nice muscular toned body and very, very good looking." she says with a big smile

"I know that look and that tone of voice which means you're talking about Turner." he says

"Turner...?" she says

"Yeah U.S. Marshal Christopher Turner one of our top deputies and my best friend. I'll take you to him. he says They start walking towards one the offices. How rude of me I forget to tell you my name its Paul Jenkins." he says

"Im Piper, Piper Halliwell nice to meet you." she says

"So how do you know Chris, if you don't mind me asking?" he ask

"Not at all. We're old friends I haven't seem him in a while so I decided to come see how he was doing." she says

"Really? He doesn't talk much about his past, says its to painful but I'm sure you know all about that. Here we are." he says They stop in front of an office door, theres a woman sitting across from it.

"Hey Julie is Turner busy?" he ask

"Extremely Paul he said not to be disturbed." she says eyeing Piper

"He'll make time for her their old close friends." he says

"I doubt that it would make much difference he doesn't want to be bothered." she says disgusted Piper was getting annoyed by the way she was looking at her and her tone of voice. She looked familiar to Piper but couldn't remember from where.

"Be nice Julie, come on Piper." he says

"Piper, Piper Halliwell?" she says

Paul opens the door to Chris' office. "Hey Turner got a sec?"

"What is it Paul I'm kinda busy as you can see." he says not even looking up from his desk.

"Theres a young lady here to see you." Paul says

"Look I'm really not in the mood for one of your games and besides no one ever comes to see me." he says

"I'm serious this time." he says

"Fine but this had better be impo...rtant." Chris says while looking up to see Piper standing in the doorway holding a basket. She's wearing a short sleeved, light blue blouse, brown skirt that stops just past her knees with a a short slit in one side. Her hair was down and draped over both her shoulders, she had a big smile on her face and the way the sunlight hit her Chris was struck dumb and totally speechless. Her beauty never ceases to amaze him. Paul just stood there with a big grin on his face, he had never seen his friend so captivated by a woman before. She must mean a lot to him he thought.

Chris stands up. "Piper wha..what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were free for lunch." she says smiling and swaying left to right giving him a innocent look.

"Sure of course just give me a minute to straighten up here." he says

"So whats in the basket?" Paul ask

"Muffins that I made for everyone. Here try one." she says opening the basket. Paul takes one and bits into it.

"Oh man this is fantastic, its so moist and delicious!" he says happily "Dude you seriously lucked out with her, not only is she gorgeous but she can cook too. Don't screw this up like you did with Naomi." he says

Chris grabs his suit jacket. (Sighs) "Like I said before Naomi was stuck-up, self-centered, and shallow, looks don't account for much if you don't have a great personality to go with it. I like my women to be intelligent, driven, able to think for themselves, and have more going on for them then just shopping and gossiping about others." Chris says while looking at Piper and she gives him a big smile. She had to admit the she was quite impressed and turned on by his speech. Paul saw how they looked at each other and knew that there was more between these two than just friends. They leave his office and stop in front of Julie's desk.

"Julie I'm going to take an early lunch so call me if there's an emergency. Also check with Danforth to see if he has those files I asked for and move my 2:30 meeting to 3:00." Chris says

"Sure thing boss." Julie says still giving Piper a dirty look. Piper hands Paul the basket of muffins.

"Alright we're off. Chris says He puts his arm around Piper's waist and they walk off. Piper turns her head around and sticks her tongue out at Julie which infuriates her.

"They do make a cute couple don't they?" Paul says While grabbing another muffin and biting into it. Julie just mumbles something under her breath.

They arrive a small cafe and decide to sit outside. A waiter comes and takes their order. Chris orders a turkey and swiss sub and a lemonade, while Piper orders a chicken caesar salad and a sweet tea.

"It's such a beautiful day." Piper says

"It sure is, Im in that office so much lately I forget that there is a daytime. I'd much rather be back out in the field with my team but I'm on probation for a week." he says

"Why?" she ask

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, maybe later." he says

"Well anyways you seem to really love your job though, plus I can tell you really like the attention." she says

"What can I say it feels good to be in charge even though it can be a pain in the ass sometimes but its worth it in the end." he says smiling

"I thought as much, you always did like a challenge." she says They both start to giggle.

"Question for you why the name change, it caught me by surprise." she ask

"Thats right I never told you that I changed it. Well after I escaped the Underworld I needed to create a new identity for myself, new career, new past, and new name. I chose Turner because it was my mothers maiden name and I wanted to keep a little part of who I am." he says

"Well I guess it all makes sense, but its just weird that..." she says

"That its the same as Cole's right." he says

'Well yeah." she says

"Trust me we're not related believe me I've checked just in case plus you've seen my mom. However I did find out something about her but you have to promise me that you won't tell Cole." he says

"Of course what is it?" she ask

"She was killed about 35 years ago by some demonic assassin's." he says

"Oh my, do you think he knows already?" she ask

"Probably not but I don't want to be the one to tell him. So how are Cole and Phoebe, have you heard from them lately?" he ask

"Actually I have last I heard they were taking a train on their way to Italy from Spain. The whole mess Sikes and Emma gave them a lot to think about but at least the Source thinks he's dead now so it gives them a break." she says

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there I was escorting a high profile witness to Minnesota." he says apologetically

"It's not your fault you have a very important job as well, I"m not sure there was much you could have done anyways. In the end it all worked out." she says

The waiter comes back with their order and leaves.

"That's good for them from what I've been told they've had a really rocky and complicated relationship." he says and then takes a bite of his sub.

"It's just good that Emma used the binding potion and not the power stripping one." she says taking a sip of her tea

"Yeah they got lucky that things turned out the way that they did." he says

"You know Paige keeps asking about you, if I didn't know any better I think she likes." she says

"Probably just curious about me thats all, she's a sweet girl and all but she'd just be wasting her time with me. Besides it would be way to weird for everyone plus I only have eyes for one woman." he says giving her a seductive smile. Piper turns her head away blushing.

"How are you and Leo doing?" he ask

She stops smiling and starts playing with her salad. "We're...ok, just taking it one day at a time. He's been up there with the Elders a lot lately, I'm not sure why."

"Must be tough on you, him being gone a lot." he says

"It's like being married to a cop, sometimes he leaves in the middle of the night or be gone for days on end. You tend to get used to it." she says

"You shouldn't have to be "used to it", thats just my opinion though." he says

"I remember when things used to be so simple no fighting demons, having to save innocents, or having to hide who I really am. Just a normal life with normal problems. I didn't ask to be a witch, a Charmed One it was something that was thrust upon me and I had no choice but to succumb to it. But as much as I hate it sometimes I also love it I've helped so many people, found out more of what I'm capable of and the legacy that I'm apart of. Also I like vanquishing demons, dare I say it even love it so its both a blessing and a curse." she says

"I'm the same way and like you I had to make way to many sacrifices. The good I've done doesn't even compare to what I've lost." he says looking upset

She puts her hand on top of his. "If we were normal we would still be together." she says smiling at him

"I know, but we were never normal to begin with." he says smiling back at her

She starts giggling. "You're so silly." she says

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you girls when Grams died." he says

"Thats ok its not your fault, there's nothing that you could have done." she says

"I know but..." he says

"No buts listen you can't be everywhere at once and you can't save everyone, you have to know your limitations." she says sternly

"You're right. If Grams was here she would give me a lecture too." he says laughing a little

"Would you like to see her?" she ask while taking a bite of her salad

"Of course, I've been meaning to but I kept putting it off. No the truth is I was afraid, of what I'm not really sure myself, it must all sound silly to you." he says

"Its not silly it's totally understandable why don't you come over after work and we can see her ok." she says

"Ok I will now lets enjoy the rest of our time together." he says


	13. Chapter 13

"Piper why are we headed upstairs I thought we were going to see Grams?" he ask

"We are just trust me ok." she says as she leads him up the stairs to the attic.

(Looking around) "I always wondered what was up here."

Piper walks over to the book and starts flipping pages.

"Wow is that the famous Book of Shadows I've heard of ?"

"Sure is."

He walks over and goes to touch it when the book repels him violently and is thrown across the room. Piper looks up just in time to see him fly through the air and hit the floor hard.

"Chris!" she shouts She runs over to him worried that he might be hurt. Does this mean that he's evil, could the book be wrong wouldn't be the first time. So many questions ran through her head but they would have to wait. "Oh my god, Chris are you alright?" she ask worried He's on his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"That hurt!" he says angrily She helps him to his feet.

"I knew it was protected but damn."

"Yeah sorry should have warned you it repels evil." she says realizing what that meant and wishing that she hadn't said it.

"So I guess you must think that I'm evil too huh?"

"No..." she says turning her head afraid to fully answer his question.

"I see. Just because I'm part demon doesn't mean that I'm evil we're all capable of it, it just depends on how much we're pushed." he says

"I'm not worried I trust you completely, I always have." she puts her hand on his left cheek.

"If any one could bring me back from the darkness its you."

He moves closer to her and puts his hand on her waist and she doesn't resist him, he goes in to kiss her but then stops himself. Being so close to her was always hard and it wasn't getting any easier, how long could they both hold out until they crossed that line.

"Why don't you stay here while I find the spell I was looking for." she goes back to the podium.

"Good idea, next time it might decide to throw me out the window."

She finds the spell and says it out loud, then a swirl of white lights appear in front of her and takes human form.

"Hello dear."

"Hi Grams."

Well it's good to see you're back to your old self. I haven't seen you look so happy in years, you're practically glowing. Are you pregnant?

"What? No, no I've just been really happy the past few weeks but I do have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Turn around"

She turns around and almost faints when she sees who it is standing there.

"Chris is it really you?" Grams says with tears in her eyes. "My god I can't believe its you. I had heard rumors over the years but I didn't think that they were true." she says overwhelmed with emotion.

Piper stood there watching this tender moment between them and happy that she was able to do this for them. Chris starts tearing up and without thinking goes to hug her and the moment he does she becomes solid.

"How is this possible?" she asked confused

"Does it really matter just enjoy it." They hug each-other tighter. Piper was just as surprised, she walks over to them and starts poking her.

"Wow you really are solid I wonder could it be because of him?"

"Don't question it, just enjoy it." Grams says Then Piper joins them in a hug.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice ask They turn to see Paige standing in the doorway.

"No just enjoying a heart felt moment, you're welcome to join." Piper says

"Thats ok I don't want to ruin the moment. Piper when you get a chance can I talk to you?"

"Sure no problem.

"It's good to see you again Paige." Grams says

"You to Grams." Paige says

They had meet a few time before when they were trying to help Piper cope with Prue's death. Paige still wasn't comfortable calling her Grams but the more she did the more she was getting used to it. Paige stares at Chris and then heads back downstairs.

"The years have been good to you, you look just like you did when I last saw you." he says

"Well being dead does have its perks. Look at you, you've bulked and toned up a little which is good because you used to be a little doughy." she says smiling

"Thanks I think. Always blunt and straight forward one as usual."

"You still have a sarcastic reply you defiantly haven't changed either. You have to tell me everything thats happened to you all this time." Piper starts heading for the door.

Piper where are you going? Grams ask

"I'm gonna let you two catch up besides don't think I can listen to it again." As she walks towards the door she stops next to Chris.

"Take your time ok, I'll be waiting downstairs for you when you finish."

"He grabs her hand and they interlock fingers."

"Are you going to be ok?" he ask

"I'll be fine." She kisses him on the cheek and heads downstairs. He stands there and touches his cheek that she had kissed on and sighs deeply.

"I can see how much this is killing you. I also know that she is hurting just as much as you are."

( sounding depressed) "I know she is. I want to comfort her the way I used to but I can't. For 3 years I fought to stay alive and get back to her only to realize that she would be better off without me. I would have put everyone of you in constant danger and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to anyone of you because of me." He starts pacing around the attic.

"I'm sure they wouldn't have seen it that way, we would have been happy to just have you back."

"Ha, ha thats just what Piper said but with half the Underworld after me I felt it was the right decision. The ironic thing thing is later on I find out that not only are they witches but the Charmed Ones as well where they have to face evil and be in danger almost everyday. he says scoffing Well enough about that let me tell you everything from the beginning."

-Downstairs-

"Well Paige what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me this friday to see a movie."

"I'm sorry dear Leo and I made plans, we haven't spent much time together lately if you know what I mean."

"I totally forgot and I do understand. Don't worry I can get one of my girlfriends to go with me, I'll be fine."

"Alright I'm gonna go ahead and get dinner started. Any request?"

"No whatever you decide is fine."

"Ok." Piper says and heads to the kitchen

"Looks like another night out alone, story of my life."

-7 years ago-

In a dark and dingy cave you can hear swords clanging in the distance as you move closer you can see two figures fighting fiercely each intent on killing the other. The cave is barely lit but they move around as they don't even notice, it almost seems as a stalemate until one of them knocks the sword out of the others hand pushes him up against the wall and puts the sword to the others heart ready to give the death blow.

"Good you've mastered your swordplay technique." says the man He's a slightly older looking man about mid thirties with fiery red hair and silver eyes.

"Thanks it's all because of your training uncle." Chris says

"Well your a good student, I'd expect nothing less from you. Remember to call me by demonic name when we're down here."

"Yeah sorry about that uncle, I mean Korith."

"I hear you've been getting into trouble down here with a certain group of demons, one that you killed and the others aren't to happy about it."

"Well it's not my fault they started it so I finished it and if they keep coming back I'll finish it permanently not like they can even touch me." he says with slight grin

"Don't be so cocky boy, and deflate that ego of yours! It's true that you are becoming powerful but compared to other demons your still just a child and new at this. Listen I don't mean to be hard on you but I'm trying to toughen you up and teach you everything that I know so you can take care of and protect yourself. We're all thats left of our family and I won't be around forever."

"I'm sorry I've just been so eager to learn more and find out what I'm capable of. Speaking of family I've finally decided to ask Piper to marry me."

Korith just looks at him dumbfounded. "You're really gonna do it huh, its not that I'm against her she seems like a sweet girl but how long do you think you can hide being a demon from her? Plus you do know her grandmother is a witch, I've fought her a few times and that woman is powerful and scary. Which means that she's probably a witch too."

"I thought as much from her, when I first meet her she would always stare at me like she wanted to kill me or was at least suspicious of me. I think that Piper will understand thats why I'm going to tell her everything as soon as I take care of my problem with these other demons."

"Do you really think you two can work out the obvious problems you're going to have?"

"I do, I have faith and it worked out well for my parents."

"Thats true even if I didn't like your father at first and tried to kill him a couple of times."

"Yeah I've heard stories about how you two butted heads until I was born, just make sure you don't try to kill Piper or her grandmother ok."

"Alright, alright I'll do my best. You are so much like them which means your mind is made up. So for your final test we're going to take care of your problem and take out a nest of scavenger demons."

"So when do we do this?"

"Day after tomorrow you need to rest up."

"Ok, till then see you later."

-Next Day-

"Hey Chris do you have those sketches for the underwater scene?" Nina ask She was his boss, a very hot latina and the kind of woman any guy would go for but unfortunately she wasn't into guys what a waste.

"Um yeah sure." He hands her the sketches.

"Are you ok you've been distant lately?"

"I'm fine just going through some things thats all."

"Is it that beautiful girlfriend of yours?"

"No she's fine but I haven't seen her in a few weeks so chances are she's pissed at me."

"Why don't you just talk to her about what's going on, honesty is always best in any relationship without it it won't last. That's what I always tell my girlfriend anyways. I know how much you both love each other, I see it when ever she comes to see you whether its to surprise you by taking you out to lunch or just to stop by and tell you she loves you. I know you don't want to lose her so just be honest with her."

"There's a secret that I've been hiding from her, I want to tell her but I'm afraid how she'll react to it. Also... I'm planning to propose to her."

"Really I'm not surprised at all about that you two deserve each other. As for the other thing I'm sure she will understand."

"Thanks I needed that."

"You're welcome I'm not only your boss but your friend never forget that. Oh and congratulations."

"She's right time to stop being afraid and just do it, I have faith in Piper."

-Next Night-

"Well are you ready Chris ?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, by the way did you take care of what I asked?"

"It's taken care of no worries."

"Alright then lets get started."

-6 hours later-

The both of them are covered in green slime "That was the last of them, man those guys sure do make a mess when you kill them."

"Yeah but I loved the rush, the excitement, and the killing was fantastic!"

"It always is that's the demon part of you. I'm proud of you, you've passed your final test."

"Thanks I owe you so much. He then looks at his watch. Oh shit it's almost 2, we were having so much fun I completely forgot about the time I have to go see Piper."

"Can't it wait we've been at this for over 6 hours we're both tired and weak."

"No it can't I have to do this tonight it can't wait anymore."

"Ok just take it easy before you go here." A envelope appears in his hand and he hands it to Chris.

"What's this?" He opens it

"2 First class tickets to the Bahamas, consider it my wedding gift to the both of you."

"Thanks so much."

"No problem, now go and get your woman." Chris smiles and shimmers out. Korith is about to do the same when he's knocked out from behind.

"Now no one will interfere." The man says and flames out

Chris arrives home in his living room dripping demon goo everywhere. "Man I sure hope this stuff comes out either way I'm gonna have one hell of a carpet cleaning bill." He sees his answer machine flashing and plays the message.

"This is Piper, your girlfriend! I wish you would call me back I miss you so much and want to see you. Why won't you just talk to me about what's going on I know it's more than just work, I'm sure we can figure things out together. I hope to hear from you soon I love you so very much, bye."

"She sounds really upset not that I can blame her. Well time to give her a call." He picks up the phone and calls her, he's so nervous about what to say that his hands are shaking.

"Hello." A sleepy voice says

"Hi Piper."

Chris! she says excited "Is it really you, I've missed you so much?"

"Yeah baby its me have you been ok?"

She sniffles and wipes a way the tears . "Sad and depressed without you here but just hearing your voice makes me so happy."

"I'm so sorry about putting you through all of this, you must hate me." he says apologetically

"No just really more like upset, pissed, and lonely." "

"Oh as long as you don't hate me I can live with that. How's everyone else doing?"

"Well Prue's the same, she does miss your discussions about art and world events."

He scoffs "More like heated arguments , I swear that woman always has to be right. Thats why I let her win them on occasion its safer that way for me."

Piper just laughs "Oh course you do honey, you're much smarter than you look besides you wouldn't have her any other way."

"Grams' is ok. We were talking about you the other day, she misses you coming over and helping out around the house. I think you've spoiled her too much that she enjoys having a man around the house."

"Perhaps I do spoil you all a lot but I enjoy doing it. And Phoebe?"

"Well... she's taking it as hard as I am. Since you aren't around that much she's been acting out more than usual, I think its her way of coping. Some days she'll be down right disrespectful then all depressed and somewhat normal the rest of the time, like day and night she is."

"I guess me being away effected you all more than i had realized I'm sorry. I plan on making it up to all of you. Look I know its late but I need to see in person there are some things that I really need to tell you."

"Sure babe no problem."

"It's just that I've been changing a lot over the past year but it didn't really get intense until 2 months ago and it scared me. Which is why I haven't been around as much, I was afraid that I might hurt you and I couldn't live with myself if I did." he says sounding so worried and nervous

"Honey you're starting to scare me a little, but no matter how much you have changed I will always love and accept you no matter what."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that." he says smiling She could tell that he was smiling they've always have special bond between them since they first meet.

" I just wish you would have came to me sooner and told me instead of suffering alone, we're supposed to be honest with each other." she says with a little bit of anger in her voice "Oh and yes you are going to make it up to me all night long if you have too." she says with a devilish grin on her face.

He knew exactly what she meant and he was more than happy to do so. "I'm gonna take a quick shower since I'm covered in... well you don't need to know and then I'll head over there."

"I wish you had called earlier when I didn't look like such a mess'. she says

"Please you've never looked bad, ever. Plus I've seen you in the morning so I know." he says laughing "I should be there in half an hour."

"Ok then I'll see you..."

"Wait there's something else. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and soul and that nothing...I mean nothing will ever keep us apart ever." he says with such strong compassion and assertiveness she's never heard from him before.

"Thats the sweetest thing you've ever said to me with such fire and confidence its really turning me on. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she ask excited

"Maybe you'll just have to wait and see." he says with a big smile on his face

"Fine you big meanie now hurry up and get here." she says playfully

"Alright babe, I love you." he says

"I love you too." then they both hang up.

"That went better than I thought now time for a quick shower."

He takes a quick shower, gets dressed and heads down. "Now where did I put those keys, there they are." He grabs them and then Jack his Siberian Husky walks over, he kneels down and pets his head as Jack licks his face. He heads out to his car and Jack follows him. He goes over to his car opens the door and sits there. "Hey boy you wanna see Piper too huh." He rubs his head. "Well your gonna have to wait a bit longer but if everything works out you'll be seeing her everyday." He takes out a small box from his jacket, opens it and looks at the engagement ring as he does he smiles but then his face turns to anguish and pain. He looks down at his chest and sees a blade sticking out through his chest, he then leans forward and stumbles out onto the ground holding his chest and is out of breath.

"Vantrum you idiot the Source wants him alive, you better hope that he doesn't die." A voice says

Chris staggers to feet holding chest.

"Are you sure this is him Marek he doesn't look like much?"

"What do you guys want?"

"We've come to take you to the Underworld the Source wants to see you."

"I don't think so." He stumbles and leans up against the side of his car and slides down to the ground.

"You can barely stand let alone fight." Vantrum moves closer to him when Jack jumps on him and pushes him to the ground and bites him in the neck.

"Jack!"

Marek conjures a fireball when Chris stands up and pushes him away with his power. He then forms an energy ball and kills the other demon about to attack him, and runs toward Marek when he hears Jack yelping in pain. He turns around to see Vantrum stabbing him repeatedly as he runs to help Jack two more demons grab both his arms to restrain him so he conjures and athame in both hands and stabs both of them killing them. Vantrum pushes Jack to the side and holds his throat, Marek grabs Chris from behind and throws him into the bushes.

"You're coming with us one way or another." Chris sees Vantrum's athame one the ground and uses his powers to plunge it into Marek's back. As he pulls it out Chris rushes him, hits him with his shoulder and sends him flying hitting the pavement. He walks over and stands over him, he conjures a huge energy ball and is about to give him the killing blow when he hears someone behind him. He turns to see who it is when he's meet with a huge red fist coming towards his face then everything goes black. As he regains consciousness he can hear voices and see two blurry figures standing over him one of them red all over with markings on his face.

"What are you doing here, the Source entrusted me and my men with this task."

"He thought that you may need some assistance and he was right. You let this weakling over power you and kill all your men, how pathetic. That one over there won't last the night." The red demon conjures an energy ball and throws it at Vantrum killing him.

"Now get this weakling to the Source."

Chris crawls to the two figures and grabs the big red one by the ankle. He looks down at Chris kicks him in the head and everything goes black again. When he wakes up he's chained to a wall in a dark and dingy cave his body is sore and he has a killer headache, he looks down at his chest and his wound has healed.

"We finally meet." A voice says he looks up and sees a cloaked figure and a woman standing by his side

"Who...who are you?"

"You would think that your parents would have told you about me."

"Don't you dare speak of them, you have no right!"

"How dare you speak to him that way, he is the Source show some respect child!"

"Thats ok Seer. I like the fire in his eyes that blood thirsty look like he wants to kill me. You defiantly are you mothers son."

"What do you want with me?"

"That's simple you and your powers. I will give you a choice either join us willingly or we will rip your powers out of you in which case you will die."

"How about option c, I shimmer out of here and you'll never find me. He gives him a smirk look Well it's been fun but I'm out of here." He tries to shimmer away but can't.

"What's wrong why can't I shimmer?"

The Source laughs. "You won't be going anywhere. We used a potion that temporally negates your powers. Chris looks at him with distraught and worry. "Now lets begin shall we."


	14. Chapter 14

-3 months later-

"Ahhh!" Chris screams out in pain as 3 dark priest are chanting trying to extract his powers. He fights against his restraints trying to break free. He starts to pull at the chains until they pull out from the wall, he lunges at one of them when the Source grabs him and throws him against the wall.

"My lord we've been a this for almost 3 months and made no progress and the potion is losing its effectiveness on him, he is just too powerful."

"That is why I want him and his powers. Has the manipulation process had any effect?"

"Very little to none. There is an ancient protection barrier around him that guards against power extraction and manipulation, him being strong-willed just strengthens it. I haven't seen one this powerful in a few millennia."

"So what do we do about it?"

"We imprison him in the Realm of the Unwanted until we can come up with more powerful methods, otherwise he will eventually escape and kill us all."

"I don't want excuses and I'm tired of waiting, I want those powers now!" The Seer walks up to him.

"My lord please be patient you will have those powers soon enough, I have seen it."

"Very well then send him there." He walks away and two of the priest hold him up while the other one chants to open the portal. The Seer walks over to him and cups his face with both hands.

"You are much handsomer than I thought you would be. I need you to survive because I have very big plans for you my child." She kisses his forehead. "Do it." They throw him in.

-3 years later-

Dark damp cave in the Underworld, there's a gust of the wind, electricity crackles in the air and then a portal opens. Over a dozen of different types of demons come out of it, the last one to step out is a very tall demon with long black hair that reaches down his back like a lions mane. He has claws on his hands and feet with a tail and tribal markings on both his arms and face. His has very sharp fangs and he has silver eyes, they are calm yet full of fire, passion, and determination.

The demon steps forward. "You all need to go now before the Source senses the disturbance here and realizes what's happened. I will distract them while everyone makes there escape."

A Thorn demon moves forward "Are you sure thats wise, I know we all had an agreement to do whatever it took to get out but we also pledged our allegiance to you as well. We will stand and fight along side you." Everyone shouts in agreement.

"I appreciate it but you all have been there for centuries more or less this is your chance for freedom, I suggest you take it."

"Alright just remember we owe you a debt no matter what it is just ask."

All of them leave except for one female demon.

"This is goodbye then, we'll probably never see each other again. It's for the best I suppose, goodbye Raizen." She kisses him deeply and shimmers away as she does several demons appear.

He lunges at one and slices him to pieces and throws him against the wall. 3 of the demons throw fireballs at him, he shimmers behind them, forms a fireball in each hand and plunges them into their backs killing them. He grabs the other by his neck and holds him up in the air and puts his fist through his chest enjoying the distressed, frightened look on his face. The demon goes up in flames, Raizen licks the blood off his claws savoring the taste when Marek, the one who captured him throws a couple of fireballs at him to get his attention. Raizen turns around to attack him when 4 other demons grab his arms to keep him from moving. Marek creates a huge fireball with both hands intending to use it to kill him, as he throws it Raizen just smiles as it consumes all of them. Marek seems pleased yet regretful that he had to kill his own men, as he turns to leave he's met with blazing red eyes and fangs in his face. He feels a sharp poke in his chest as he looks down he sees Raizen claws buried deep in his chest, then he feels his tail wrap around his neck as he lifts him in the air and looks down at his sadistic smile.

"So you like playing with fire do you, lets see how you like it." He then creates a fireball and puts it to his chest burning him. Marek yells out in pain and tries to loosen his tail around his neck, Raizen is enjoying every moment of his agony. He then drops him to the ground.

"That's for ruining my life. Always remember this moment let it burn in your mind forever, now I have more demons to kill." He then shimmers away, Marek is left there terrified, shaking and laying on the ground in his own urine.

A few hours later he shimmers into Korith's office and is greeted by a fireball which he dodges easily.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"Uncle it's me Raizen."

"He looks at him in disbelief. It can't be he's dead."

"No it's me seriously look." He turns back into his human form, his clothes are tattered and covered in blood, he has an afro and a full beard. He's a little taller, thinner, and more fit and muscular. His eyes they were filled with fire and determination like he had gone through a lot. Korith rushes over to him and gives him a hug which was very un-demon like of him.

"My god I thought you were dead after I heard what had happened to you I went searching for you trying to find answers. I looked for 2 years and couldn't find a trace of you, I had assumed that you were killed."

"Two years! It felt more like 10. How long was I gone for?"

He hesitates at first but tells him. "Three years."

"Three years, oh man. I have to go see Piper."

"Chris you can't it's too dangerous. I can set you up with a new identity and all but you have to leave the state maybe even the country. But no matter what you can't go back to your old life ever."

"Thats all fine and good but I'm not leaving San Francisco, I'm not leaving Piper."

"This is no time to act foolish you can't be with her or risk contact with her. Thats the first place they will look for you."

"I know that but I want to be near her even if she never sees me."

"Fine but I still think you're being too sentimental and stupid."

"Thanks." He then shimmers away, he ends up at the front of the door at the Halliwell manor. He had been waiting for this moment for what seems like forever he was going to knock when the words of his uncle resonated loudly in his head and it dawned on him that getting involved with her again would just put her and everyone else in danger. He clenches his fist and then puts his hands and head on the front door and tears start flowing down his face.

"I'm so sorry Piper, I can't put you in danger, I hope that you'll understand. Never forget that I that I will always love you and be looking over you. Goodbye my love."

He then starts to shimmer away as he does Piper opens the door just in time to catch the tail end of his shimmer. She thought that she saw a man standing there and a familiar feeling came over her she simply dismissed it and went on her way.

-2 months later-

"So how's the new job at witness protection going for you?"

"Great it feels good to help people get a second chance to start over and live life again. I meet this guy named Paul he's a little weird but a good guy."

"It's nice to hear that. I know these past months have been hard but its good to see that you're getting back to your old self."

"I'll never completely be back to my old self, ever."

-4 years later-

Chris is standing in the back of the church after the service watching everyone pay there respects and condolences to the girls. He never thought that he would be back here for another funeral let alone for someone he considered his sister. He didn't hear about her death until he had gotten back from an assignment in Arizona, he blamed himself for not being there when they needed him the most. As powerful as he was he should have known what was going on, which goes to show you no matter how powerful or wise you are you can't know and prevent everything. He decided to go up there as well and give his condolences to them, he had taken the form of a different person so that they wouldn't recognize him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He holds Pipers hand and she gets a shiver through her whole body.

"You seem familiar, do we know you?" ask Phoebe

"I used to work with Prue when she was at Bucklands."

"Guess thats it."

Piper looks into his eyes, they look so fierce yet gentle and something more she couldn't quite place.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, it's rough at first believe me I know but you will be ok in time. Look at me telling you all this and you don't even really know me."

"Thats ok it's very much appreciated" Piper says and not knowing why hugs him and all these feelings of her lost love came rushing back to her and she lets go scared about what she was feeling.

"Um I should get going just remember to be strong." He then rushes out of the church.

"Are you alright sis?"

"Yeah just a lingering feeling that's all."

After he makes his way outside he heads around the block and starts crying unable to hold his feelings inside any longer, something he hadn't done since that day back in front of the manor. He thought he had gotten over all this and just accepted the fact that he would never be with her again but he was just fooling himself. A woman like her and a love like theirs one just can't simply get over. She was in his veins, on his mind and in his heart.

-1 month ago-

"Paul you ready to roll out?"

"Yeah the rest of the team is all set to go. Anthony and Julie are getting the witness while Kami is getting the van."

"Alright lets go." As Chris starts to leave he yells out in pain, grabs his chest, and falls down to one knee.

"Chris what's wrong." Paul tries to help him up, Chris tries to stand but he winces in pain and grabs his chest again and starts breathing heavily. Paul helps him to the chair.

"You've been having these attacks more frequently, but this is the worse one I've seen. You're in no shape for this assignment, you need to go home and get some rest."

(Out of breath) "Fine you're in charge then, I'll be back in a few days keep me informed in anything happens. You always did want my job." He says smiling

"Maybe just a little. You take care of yourself, you're my best friend I can't have you dying on me." He heads out the door.

Chris stands and takes a deep breath. "Piper..." he says and shimmers away to the mausoleum.

"That's everything so far I'll let the girls catch you up on everything else. As you can tell I've had a really rough time."

"Oh honey." She hugs him tightly and he breaks down crying again, he felt like such a weak person for crying but she was like a mother to him so it was ok. She just held him, she had no idea how hard his life had been her sweet and gentle grandson had become a tough and hardened man, but through it all he was able to hold on to most of his gentleness and assertiveness. They just sat there for a while not saying anything until he spoke.

"Thanks for letting me cry in your arms like this, my parents did the same for me when I was feeling down or upset. How I wish they were still alive at times like this but I'm glad that I have you."

"I'll always be here for you sweetie."

"Oh and Grams I didn't tell them everything that I just told you. Things like me transforming and killing all those demons the way I did, it would be best not telling them. I don't want them to think that I can't control myself or that I'm evil."

"Sure thing."

"It was great to see you again Grams, I've missed you a lot."

"You to dear, don't be a stranger." She says hugging him

"I'll do my best to find out why everything happened to you and to look for your parents."

"Cool. So um how do I send you back?"

"I'm not leaving yet, I need to talk to Piper first."

They both head downstairs and walk into the kitchen to see Piper pulling out garlic bread from the oven.

"Hey Piper, mmm that smells so good."

"Hey hun trust me it taste just as good. So hun are you two finish?"

"Yep and as much as I would like to stay I have to go."

"What no you can't, I just finished cooking and I made extra because I thought you were staying."

"I know and I'm sorry but I have two new witnesses to process in the morning and one of them is of the magical variety if you know what I mean."

"Oh alright but I'm at least making you a to go plate." She starts putting food on a plate, wraps it up in foil, and hands it to him in a bag.

"Here hun."

"Thanks love I promise to stop by in a few days."

As they head into the main hall towards the door then Paige comes down the stairs.

"Hey you, leaving already?"

"Yeah sorry but duty calls."

He walks over to her and gives her a hug, she wasn't expecting him to do something like this but she happy that he did.

"I'll be back in a couple of days to see you. he says right in her ear and when he does she gets a sudden jolt of electricity through her body and squeezes him tighter. He lets her go and walks over to Piper.

"You take care of yourself."

"You know I will." He gives her a loving, passionate hug which she fully returns. Neither one of them wanting to let go but despite their feeling do so.

"Well ladies I will see you later and remember that I love you all." he says and walks out the door. Piper just stands there looking disappointed.

"It's hard on him to you know." Grams says

"I know it is and I wish there was more that I could do for him but I can't even help myself."

"Do you want to talk about it, we could ask your mother to join us along with Paige here?"

"That would be great, I really need to work through this but lets do it after dinner."

"Ok sweetie. I don't mean to worry you girls but you need to look after him and keep you're eyes open for anything out of the magical ordinary."

"Why Grams?"

"He may not know it yet but he's in serious danger."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone I'm back, sorry for the long wait total writers block you know how it is. Anyways I just want to thank all of you for reading my story it means a lot to me, so as a treat I've started a new story that I will put in a few days with yours truly in it so get ready. In the mean time enjoy this chapter, thanks.

* * *

_**-Couple of days later at night-**_

Paige is walking downtown towards the move theater. **"**_**This is so pathetic going to the movies alone but thats what happens when you're single and all your friends are out with their boyfriends. Normally I wouldn't go alone but I really wanted to see this movie and tonight's the last time its playing."** She thinks to herself." _She makes it to the theater and stands in line. **"**_**You would think that in a city this big I could find at least one decent guy to date."** _Someone taps her on her shoulder and she turns to see who it is, when she does a big smile comes on her face.

"Hey Paige."

"Hi Chris."

Out of everyone she could have run into tonight he was the last one she would have thought of. He was dressed differently from how she normally saw him. He was totally dressed down, he was wearing jeans, sneakers, t-shirt, and a jacket. She almost didn't recognize him, her prayers had somewhat been answered.

"What are you doing here?" she ask

"I came to see this movie because tonight's the last night it's playing." he says

"Really me too." She says happily

"So are you here by yourself?"

(Smiling) "No you're here with me."

_**-Manor-**_

Piper is lighting some candles in the dining room, her and Leo had planned a nice romantic evening together. She had cooked a lovely dinner, had the lights dimmed, bought a bottle of wine and was wearing her sexiest black dress. They hadn't spent any real time together for the last few months, so she wanted to rekindle their relationship and get things back to how they were in the beginning. Leo orbs in right as she finishes lighting the candles.

"Honey you're just in time." She walks over to him and gives him a passionate kiss. "Now hurry up and change we have a very long, exciting, fun, and sensual night ahead of us."

Leo looks at her and sighs knowing that what he's about to tell her will send her through the roof. "Piper I'm gonna have to cancel our plans tonight."

"What do you mean cancel? We've been planning this for a week, Leo we need this." She says obviously upset.

"I'm sorry but they need me up there." He says

"They always need you, Im just asking for one night alone with my husband. I don't think thats too much to ask for! I'm tired of always coming in second or even third in your life!"

"You knew it was going to be like this when we got married besides for the past 3 months you haven't wanted much to do with me anyways. Look honey I know you're still grieving we all are but the time comes when you have to move on with your life and continue living."

"So you're saying that all of this is my fault now?"

But before Leo can answer Phoebe and Cole shimmer in. "Hi everyone we're back!" Phoebe says happily then she sees how heated and tense Piper and Leo are. "I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt." Phoebe says

"Don't worry you're not." Piper says

"I'm sorry." Leo says

"Yes you are." Piper says crossing her arms and looking away disgusted at him. He sighs and orbs out.

"Told you we should have called first." Cole says

"Phoebe walks over to her sister. Honey what happened?"

"The usual. I just wanted to spend some romantic time with him and he blows me off. I'm tired of always competing for his attention, I know he has an important job but it always seems to be more important than me. I'm trying my best to make this work, I really am."

**-In front of the movie theater-**

Chris and Paige are coming out of the movie theater walking arm in arm.

"That movie was so awesome I so didn't expect him to survive at the end."

"Yeah no kidding especially after that explosion took out the entire underground base. Then when he crawled out from the rubble battered and bleeding looking heroic thats the kind of man every girl wants."

"I'm glad that we ran into each other here the movie wouldn't have been as much fun alone."

"I feel the same way. So you wanna get a bite to eat, I haven't eaten since breakfast?" He ask

"Breakfast! Why'd you miss lunch?"

"I was just so busy today that I didn't have time to a lunch break."

"No wonder you ate all my popcorn." she says laughing

(He starts rubbing his head.) "Yeah sorry about that when I'm hungry my stomach tends to take control of my body."

(Laughing) "Ok then lets feed you before you starve."

They decided to stop by subway and grab some subs and sodas.

"Sorry its nothing fancy but the best that I can do."

"Don't apologize this is fine I'm an easy girl. To please an easy girl to please, so how about we head to the park it's not that far and it'll be nice?"

(Smiling) "Sure it sounds great."

They head to the park and find a nice bench to sit on they start talking, making jokes and genuinely enjoying themselves. They find out that they actually have a lot in common. Chris notices that Paige is shivering a little

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

He takes off his jacket, gives it to her to put on and puts his arm around her.

"Is that better?"

(Smiling happily) "Yes it is, thank you."

The night couldn't have been better, what she thought would be a lonely night turned out to be a great time with a fantastic guy. Only one more thing would make this night perfect but as much as she fantasized about being with him it would never happen. He was still deeply in love with Piper and when it came to her his blinders were always on.

As they started walking back, they see a man being chased by two other figures and decided to run to help. They loss sight of them and decide to split up, Chris walks around some trees and comes to a group of large rocks and spots a demon probably the one chasing him feeding on the man. The demon had crooked and jagged teeth, long braided unkempt hair, long claws, and was drooling. Seeing this infuriated him and he creates an energy ball.

"Hey ugly!" He shouts and throws the energy ball killing the demon. He rushes over to the man and kneels down, luckily he is still alive but trembling from the shock.

"Hey buddy its ok I'll take care of you." He starts healing him, unfortunately he didn't notice the demon up on the rocks about to jump on him.

"Chris behind you!" Paige shouts He doesn't react fast enough so she does it for him.

"Rock!" She directs it towards the demon and hits it in the head making him fall and hit the ground. Chris forms an energy ball and holds it up towards her and she quickly understands.

"Energy ball!" It orbs into her hand and she throws it at the demon killing it.

They smile at each other until Chris sees two more demons sneaking up on her. He stands up, pulls her towards him telekinetically, creates two energy balls throws them killing both demons and catches her in his arms.

"Gotcha."

"You really know how to sweep a woman off her feet huh?"

"Well I do have some experience. " They look at each other and get lost in the moment; they snap out of it and he puts her down but still holding her tightly in his arms.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine. I fully healed him but he's still out cold probably from the shock."

"They were relentless in getting him, I wonder why?"

"Don't know but we should get out of here before they come back." He kneels down to pick him up when he's tackled by two more demons. He lands on his back holding them both off from trying to bite him, their slobbering all over him and their breath is so rancid and foul that he wants to puke.

"Chris!" She rushes over to help him.

"Paige don't!" She stops

"Don't worry about me. Just get him out of here!"

"But I just can't leave you here."

"Yes you can and will. I'll be fine please go, the innocent is what matters now not me."

He's pleading with his eyes for her to leave, she hesitates at first but then does as he ask and orbs back to he manor.

"Piper, Leo!" She hated to interrupt their "alone time" but this was an emergency. Piper, Phoebe, and Cole run into the living room to see what the problem was.

"Paige what's wrong?" Phoebe ask wondering why her sister sounded so distressed.

Paige looked up and was surprised to see that Cole and Phoebe were back. I need you to look after this man until I get back.

"Why what's going on?"

"Look I don't have time to explain I have to get back to him. I can't believe that I just left him there all alone." She then orbs out worried that it may be too late and leaves everyone else wondering what the hell was going on.

Meanwhile Chris is still wrestling with both demons. All of a sudden he hears a voice in his head _"**Go ahead and have some fun with these two, there's no need to hold back let out your true ruthlessness**" _He starts to smile that sinister smile of his and kicks both demons off of him he stands up and his hands turn into claws and his eyes start glowing bright red. Both demons rush towards him so he does the same and slices their heads off killing them.

"That was too easy." He says in his deep demonic voice. Then another demon comes from behind and bites him on his right shoulder and he roars out in pain. He then grabs him by his head and throws him over his shoulder, shimmers over to him and lifts him up by his throat. The demon kicks and struggles to free himself which excites Chris, he forms a fireball and plunges it into the demons chest causing it to go up in flames.

"I love doing that." Just then Paige orbs in with a distressed look on her face.

"Chris are you ok? " He doesn't say anything, he was still relishing in killing those demons.

"Chris...?" Again he doesn't say anything, so she moves closer to him. He clenches his fist, conjures a fireball and laughs, his eyes still glowing red full of murderous intent.

"Chris please say something, you're scaring me." He closes his eyes, his hands turn back to normal, puts out his fireball and turns around.

"I'm fine sorry to worry you." He says with a big smile on his face, she runs over to him and hugs him tightly.

(With tears in her eyes) "I was so scared that you were hurt or worse, don't ever scare me like that." She looks up at him with her tear stained face.

He is totally caught off guard by her sudden affection toward him and is deeply touched. He wipes away a tear with his thumb.

"Sorry to make you worry, see I'm fine just a few scratches and a bite mark that hurts like hell."

(She wipes away the rest of her tears) "It's ok I just get a little hysterical sometimes, now lets go home." She holds his hand when another demon drop kicks him and bits Paige on her arm. As she screams out in pain he rushes over to them and jabs an athame into the demons back killing it. She loses her balance and he catches her.

"You ok?"

"It hurts really bad." (Looking at him scared) "Please help me." Then she passes out.

"Paige! Paige!"

He shimmers into the living room with Paige in his arms.

"Oh my god, Chris what happened?" Phoebe ask

"We were attacked in the park by some demons while we were protecting that guy. He lays her on the couch and starts healing her. Every time we killed one 2-3 more would pop up. I swear their as bad as cockroaches."

"What were you to doing in the park were you on a date?" Phoebe ask

(He turns his head and gives her a stern look) "Does that really matter now!"

He finishes healing her and she opens her eyes, she looks around and then up at him and sees that wonderful smile of his and those dreamy eyes. For a few seconds she thought that she was dreaming about him again but realized that she wasn't.

"I thought I had lost you there for a second." He hugs her tightly and she does the same.

( Cole leans in towards Phoebe and whispers) "What's up with those two?"

Piper clutches her chest in pain, it felt as if her heart was breaking. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, was it because both her little sister and her former love seemed so affectionate towards each other as if they were falling for one another. She would come to realize that it was far more deeper than just simple jealously.

"What kind of demons where they, what did they look like?" Piper ask

"Well they look like that." Chris nods behind her. She turns around to see the same type of demon from before snarling and drooling at her. Before she can blow it up he's taken out by an energy ball, she then turns around to see that it was Cole who did it.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, here they come."

As soon as he says that 5 more shimmer in and start heading towards Paige.

"Take them out now!" Cole shouts


	16. Chapter 16

Happy New Year Everyone! Wow its almost been a whole since I posted any new chapters, work and school takes it's toll. Here is my latest chapter plus I'm posting a new story check it out and tell me what you think, well enjoy. **FYI this chapter gets a little raunchy towards the end, you have been warned.**

* * *

The living room was a wreak, there were scorch marks and broken furniture everywhere.

"What the hell were those things!" Phoebe ask

"Krell demons. Their vicious and nasty creatures who always hunt in packs like wild dogs and once they mark a person they go after them relentlessly no matter what. They don't sense other beings like the rest of us instead they sniff out their prey which makes them even more dangerous, and since they're telepathically linked to one another they know what you look, smell, and taste like." Cole says

Paige just looks at him horrified.

"What can we do to fix this?" Chris ask

"You're not gonna like it."

"I don't care what is it."

"You'll have to vanquish all of the ones in this particular group."

"Is that all, it doesn't sound so bad."

"Actually it is, there tend to be about 20 to 30 in a single group."

"That's a lot, it would take us a while to vanquish them all." Phoebe says

"Well in the mean time why doesn't Paige just stay at my place." Everyone just looks at him.

"Why your place?" Piper ask

"I have strong barriers inside and outside of my house that cover at least a mile, kind of like a big dome. I also have magical alarms that tell me if someone tries to break through them, trust me I prepare for everything."

"That sounds like a great idea." Paige says a little too happily

"_Of course she would agree, you can't trust them alone together, she's just trying to steal him away from you. You saw the way they acted toward each other the first chance she gets she's going to seduce him into bed with her." _ A voice says in her head

"Wait! I don't think thats such a good idea we can protect her just as good here and it would be a burden for Chris."

"Piper come on this is the best solution, she'll be totally safe with him when we're not vanquishing them." Phoebe says

"They're right this way demons won't be popping up everywhere she goes at night, here, or at the club. Why are you so against this?" Leo ask

(She lies not wanting to answer truthfully) "I just feel we would be stronger together."

"Normally yes but you can't always be ready for them and they will eventually tire you out. No offense but I'm better prepared for these things. I don't mind besides I could use the company anyways."

"Fine I guess." Piper knew she wasn't going to win this debate so she reluctantly gives in.

"Ok then it's settled Paige you go and pack enough stuff for at least 2 week Cole, Piper you go with her and stand guard. While your doing that the 3 of us will stay down here if they show up again." Chris says

"Ok. Cole says and the 3 of them head up stairs." Piper really didn't want to go but she didn't want to be in the same room as Leo right now anyways.

"So Phoebe, how was your trip?" Chris ask

"Later, what is up with you and Paige, are you 2 dating?"

"What, no way! We just ran in to each other by accident and ended up spending the rest of the night together."

"Uh huh."

"Not like that! Just movie, dinner, and a walk in the park thats it."

"If you say so."

He sighs. (He looks over at Leo who looked deep in thought) "So Leo how ya been, haven't seen you in a while?"

(He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone especially with him) "Ok I guess just busy, you know the same old same old."

"I know the feeling it's the same at my job but hey it's just the way things are for people like us."

(Leo couldn't stand the audacity of him to compare his work to his) "I'm gonna go check the rest of the house." He says and walks off

"Geez what's up with him?"

"He and Piper had another fight. They were supposed to have a romantic night together but he cancelled on her again at the last minute, said it was Whitelighter stuff he had to do for the Elders. Well that totally pissed her off and was about to blow him up before we came back home."

"That explains a lot, I sensed a lot of tension between them when I got here."

About ten minutes later Cole and the girls come downstairs and into the living room.

"Ok I'm all packed." Paige walks in with two suitcases while Cole walks in with two bigger ones.

"Looks like you brought half your closet with you."

"There's no telling how long I'm going to be with you, so I wanted to make sure that I have what I need. Besides you told me to pack a lot."

Cole walks over to him and hands him and hands him the rest of her bags.

"Good luck with her, I don't envy you at all." he says just loud enough for only Chris to hear

"I'm sure that it should be fine."

"I believe that's everything, we'll drop these off at my place, pick up our cars and head back home. We'll call you once we're settled in. We'll be back tomorrow evening to help out with the hunt for those demons."

"You two be careful and don't hesitate to call us for help." Phoebe says

"Don't worry we will." Chris puts his hand on Paige's shoulder and they shimmer away. They shimmer in his living room, it was obviously a bachelors house big screen t.v., large sectional couch etc.

"Nice house."

"Thanks it's a little too big for just me but I got a good deal for it and it comes in handy when I have a lot of people over."

"It must get lonely here all by yourself."

"It does especially at night." He says giving her a seductive look then quickly turns away realizing what he just did. "Um we should go get your car." He grabs her hand and just stands there for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just realized that I don't know where you parked."

(She starts to laugh) "You're so silly." She smiles at him and squeezes his hand. "Don't worry I'll lead the way." And they disappear in a swirl of blue orbs.

They reappear in a parking garage next to her car.

"Cute car it suits you."

"Thanks I fell in love with it when I first saw it. Lets get going, I hope you can fit." (She goes to open the door when he stops her)

"No, no, no we aren't driving."

"Then how do we get it to your house?"

"Simple I'm going to shimmer it and us there."

"Thats impossible, even I would have a hard time orbing something this big!"

"Ye of little faith just watch me." He puts one hand on the car and grabs her hand, closes his eyes concentrating and then they disappear.

They walk into the house.

"That was a fun trip sorry I doubted you."

"Don't sweat it, now lets get you set up in your room."

They grab her bags and start up the stairs, they reach the top she follows him down the hall and he stops.

"Here we are." He opens the room and walks in. The room is a lot bigger than a normal guest room, queen size bed, and flat screen tv it was all luxurious.

"Is this your room?"

"No but would you like to stay in my room?" He ask obviously still flirting

"No, no this is fine." "_He's openly flirting with me, could he actually like me?"_

"Well I'll let you get settled in, I'm gonna go take a shower. My home is your home so feel free to help yourself to anything you want, my room is right down the hall so don't hesitate to come in if you need something ok."

"I will thanks for everything."

"You're welcome and goodnight." He walks out and shuts the door. Paige lays down on the very comfortable plush bed.

"Wow this is not where I expected to end up tonight but was hoping too. And to think I get to spend the next few weeks here, alone with him."

Chris's room- (on the phone) "Yeah Piper we're fine no problems. "…..." You just worry too much, look I promise to let you know if anything happens. "…..." We'll come over around 5 just try and take it easy tonight, please promise me that. Ok goodnight." He says and hangs up.

"Man what a crazy night." (sighs deeply) "What was I thinking flirting with Paige like that. I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed." He says and heads to the bathroom.

Paige hangs up the phone after talking to Piper assuring her that everything was ok but she seamed more interested in how Chris was taking it. "Well I need to a shower." She says takes off her clothes, puts on her robe, and heads into the bathroom which was connected right to her bedroom. "_Its steamy in here, he must have just gotten out." _She could still smell his scent in the air she closes her eyes and starts to imagine his hands all over her body taking in every touch of her naked body. She starts to get all excited and squeezes her breast and lets out a pleasurable moan for a few minutes the shakes her head to snap her self out of it. "Stop it ,stop it. You have to stop thinking about him like that you're hormones are a little crazy because it's been a while, so there's no since in torturing yourself." She says to herself she then turns on the shower, takes off her rob, and turns around to hang it up. As she does she sees Chris standing there in all his naked glory, she thought that she was just imaging but realized that it was really him. Chris sees her staring at him.

"See something you like?" He ask with a big smirk on his face and she turns her head away.

I'm sorry I came back to clean up some before you came in to use it." He says just staring at her smiling, she peeks at him and can't wonder why he's looking at her so intensely and smiling until she realizes that she was naked and runs out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Paige I couldn't help myself."

"Thats ok, um... could I finish taking my shower?"

"Yeah sure I'll see you in the morning." He turns and walks back into his bedroom and shuts the door. "God her body was fantastic, I have to have her. What am I saying I'd be betraying Piper plus its her sister. Maybe I could have both." He puts his hands on his head and shakes it. "What am I saying thats twisted even for me." (sighs heavily) "Forget it I'm going to bed, its all too much of a headache."

Paige goes back in after her embarrassment, takes her shower and lays down on the bed thinking about the incident in the bathroom.

"He looked like a god standing there all fit and perfect with the water dripping off his body all the way down to his...oh. Just thinking about it gave her shivers." She saw the way he was checking her out and liking what he saw, the look on his face and the reaction he had down there excited her as well. Her just thinking about it gets her aroused, she starts massaging her breast and pinching her nipples letting out a small moan then a louder one. Then she moves her other hand between her legs moving her fingers in and out of her and starts to moan even louder, she went faster and faster her moans getting louder and louder until she climaxes hard. She layed there enjoying the pleasure she had. "That was intense and I bet the real thing is even more incredible." She drifts off to sleep somewhat satisfied dreaming of him.

**In the Underworld**

"Well how did things go?" The Source asked

"Everything is going according to plan. Paige is there with him right now and I can feel the stress this is causing Piper with the fear of losing him again. Coupled with the the anxiety and confusion Chris is having, its all quite intoxicating." Barbus says

"Excellent a little more time and one big push should be all we need, then his powers will be mine."


End file.
